


Киноварь (Сinnabar)

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Ванда до последнего скрывает от Пьетро, что Альтрон собирается уничтожить человечество, но когда правда всплывает, брат ужасается и просит сестру уйти с ним. Ванда медлит, и Пьетро расценивает это как предательство. Алая ведьма страдает и от переживаний её сила выходит из-под контроля. Калейдоскопом проносятся воспоминания.





	1. Chapter 1

_Мы никогда не сдерживали данные друг другу обещания.  
Я думаю, настанет время, когда мы об этом горько пожалеем.  
_

  
  
-Что с тобой, дитя? Ты сегодня необыкновенно грустная.  
  
В голосе Альтрона мелькнуло почти отеческое переживание, и Ванда неуверенно подняла глаза. Он был выше неё, касался металлической головой потолка и нависал над девушкой, но страха она не чувствовала. Глаза у робота были необычайно живые, добрые.  
  
-Я знаю, что ты задумал, — выпалила Ванда, внезапно испугавшись.  
  
Она ожидала, что Альтрон нахмурится — хотя с чего она решила, что роботы хмурятся? — сделает к ней шаг и просто задушит её в своих тяжёлых руках, но он даже не моргнул глазами-фонариками. Девушке показалось, что он протяжно вздохнул.  
  
-Я прочитала твои мысли, когда ты соединился с ним, — она кивнула в сторону регенератора, где покоилось _нечто_.  
  
-Рано или поздно ты бы всё равно узнала. От тебя ничего не утаишь, не скроешь, — если бы Альтрон мог широко улыбаться, он бы это сделал.  
  
Ванда вздрогнула, когда он подошёл ближе и коснулся пальцами её щеки. Они казались слегка прохладными, но не ледяными.  
  
-Ты не рассказала брату, — заметил Альтрон. — Вот ты и в первый раз что-то от него скрыла, вот и первый разлад.  
  
Ванда недовольно повела плечом:  
  
-Он бы не понял, испугался бы. Говорил бы, что всё это неправильно, так не должно быть. Что люди достойны жить. Вспомнил бы наше украденное детство и просил бы уйти вместе с ним. И я бы ушла. Но мне не хочется.  
  
-Ненавидишь людей? — вдруг удивился Альтрон и его глаза с любопытством уставились на неё. Он был живым, в оковах железа была спрятана настоящая душа, которая дышала и была способна на обычные человеческие чувства. Ванда прикоснулась к его запястью и тихонько сжала прохладную сталь.  
  
-Они не сделали мне ничего хорошего. Я не увидела в них ни грамма добра. Они всегда желали нам с Пьетро зла, — девушка прикрыла глаза, чтобы Альтрон не заметил в них слёз.  
  
-Ты такая молодая, а уже делаешь такие выводы, — Ванда так и не поняла, Альтрон насмехался над ней или высказывал таким образом своё уважение.  
  
-Ты убьёшь и нас тоже?  
  
-Нет, дитя, что ты! Ты свет в этом мёртвом мире. Ты и твой брат станете вершиной эволюции. Ваши потомки заселят новую планету, и ваша раса будет процветать, — в голосе робота промелькнуло какое-то едва заметное восхищение и торжество.  
  
-А потом, когда ты решишь, что и они стали деградировать, ты убьёшь наших детей, — заключила Ванда и уставилась на Альтрона жёстким взглядом. Тот отнял руку от её лица и отвернулся.  
  
-Ты говоришь, что я свет. Мною движет лишь месть, и нет ничего в моём сердце, кроме неё. Я годами мечтала убить Старка и перебрала сотни способов, как именно это сделаю. Эта ненависть дала мне жизнь, она питает меня с того самого дня, как его бомба приземлилась перед моим лицом. Во мне нет света, во мне лишь боль, — голос сорвался, и Ванда с трудом сглотнула ком в горле.  
  
Альтрон резко развернулся, глаза его на мгновение потухли и вновь загорелись алым.  
  
-Ненависть — не самое плохое чувство. Ненависть порой объединяет. Например, нас, — губы робота странно изогнулись наподобие улыбки. Ванда усмехнулась: он старательно копировал человеческие эмоции.  
  
-Посмотри на это с другой стороны: мир, где нет людей, которые бы осуждали вас с братом и кидали бы в вас камни.  
  
Ванда удивленно открыла рот, но не смогла и слова выговорить. Откуда он узнал?  
  
-Я знаю всё, дитя моё. Я не слепой. И я не осуждаю. Это ваша с Пьетро жизнь, одна на двоих, и вам решать, быть вместе или нет. Все должны были быть свободны в своём выборе, но люди всегда любили ограничения. Ты слышала высказывание: свобода человека заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого. Но она должна быть безграничной, великой, всепоглощающей, — робот развел руки. — Где больше никто не осуждает вашу с братом запретную связь, и никто не тыкает пальцем, — Альтрон склонил голову набок, совсем как кот, осталось только зажмуриться.  
  
Ванда сглотнула, он был первым, кто не стал говорить о том, что кровосмесительная связь с родным братом — это страшный грех. Альтрон нагнулся к ней и в благодарность она коснулась его скулы, гладкой и блестящей, как начищенное стальное яблочко.  
  


***

  
  
-Не кури, тебе не идёт, — Пьетро промелькнул перед глазами так быстро, что Ванда не успела заметить даже его силуэта. Она пожевала губами и взглянула на брата, тот стоял напротив и, усмехаясь, поигрывал зажжённой сигаретой. — Ещё состаришься и умрёшь раньше меня.  
  
Пьетро затянулся и затушил сигарету о грязный пол.  
  
-Не выдыхай, — попросила Ванда и подошла ближе, кутаясь в тёплый красный платок.  
  
Брат странно взглянул на неё, когда она положила свои замёрзшие руки ему на грудь и слегка коснулась губами его подбородка. Сердце напряженно забилось в предвкушении. Пьетро не сдержался и выдохнул сигаретный дым прямо сестре в лицо, та с наслаждением вдохнула едкий воздух.  
  
-Мне никогда не нравилось, когда ты курила, — недовольно произнес брат, отходя подальше. — Ты вроде бы бросила. Что-то случилось?  
  
Ванда нахмурилась и отвернулась, чтобы Пьетро не заметил её состояния. Говорить про планы Альтрона она не хотела: боялась реакции Пьетро. Он бы тогда ушёл отсюда, а Ванда просто не смогла бы быть с ним в разлуке и пошла бы следом.  
  
-Да всё нормально. Я просто… я слишком возбуждена, — девушка, улыбнувшись, взглянула через плечо на брата, тот вскинул брови в ответ на её двусмысленную фразу. — Мы скоро сделаем то, к чему стремились все эти годы. Старк, — она с придыханием произнесла это имя, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Пьетро.  
  
Он мгновенно посуровел, стал выглядеть старше, на лбу пролегла глубокая морщинка. Ванде безумно нравилось, когда он злился. Он всегда был вспыльчивым, слишком импульсивным. Шалили гормоны, ярость буквально в нём бушевала. Но Ванде не было страшно, с ней он всегда был мягок и мог себя сдерживать. В гневе Пьетро был самым настоящим богом.  
  
-Ты такой красивый, — не сдержалась она, смутившись.  
  
Брат взглянул на неё так, будто не расслышал. Потом кивнул, черты его лица разгладились.  
  
-Убьём его, что будем делать дальше?  
  
Ванда задумалась. А действительно, что? Если Альтрон сделает то, что хочет, то на Земле вообще ничего не останется. Где они будут жить, как и на что? Если, конечно, робот не соврал и оставит их в живых. Девушка нащупала в кармане пачку и автоматически достала очередную сигарету. Может всё же стоит сказать Пьетро? Но как же жаль Альтрона! Ванда готова была выть от отчаяния. Её разрывало на части оттого, что она что-то недоговаривает родному брату.  
  
-Опять ты за своё, — запястье сжали тонкие пальцы, и Ванда чертыхнулась, когда Пьетро выудил из кармана пачку. — Попалась!  
  
-Не отдам, — возмутилась девушка, пытаясь вырвать руку из цепкой хватки.  
  
-Ты хоть помнишь, с кем связалась?  
  
Ванда вывернулась, заломив себе руку, зашипела, когда брат со скоростью света вырвал сигареты из пальцев и вдруг исчез.  
  
-Спрятал. Теперь ищи, — засмеялся он, внезапно оказавшись сзади.  
  
-Дурак, — обиделась девушка, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
-Да ладно, о тебе же забочусь, — Пьетро поправил на её плечах сбившийся платок, убрал волосы за ухо и поцеловал в лоб, задержав губы на горячей коже.  
  
Губы у него были мягкие, а руки такие сильные, что Ванда улыбнулась, не в силах долго обижаться на такое прекрасное существо. Брат поцеловал её в переносицу, приобнял за талию — такую тонкую, что можно было обхватить двумя руками и собственных пальцев коснуться, — прижимая к себе, и девушке пришлось расцепить руки, уткнув их ему в грудь.  
  
-Уже не обижаешься? — прошептал он ей в губы.  
  
-Заткнись и продолжай.  
  
Пьетро скользнул языком ей в рот.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда ненавидела, когда Пьетро так делал, она ненавидела, когда он заставлял её страдать. Она не знала, делает ли он это специально, чтобы позлить её, либо все мужчины одинаковые. Девушка скосила взгляд и упёрлась спиной о косяк. Пьетро стоял у автомата с кофе и откровенно флиртовал с какой-то медсестрой. Кореянка улыбалась и хохотала над его шуточками. Английский у неё был ужасен, у Ванды уши закладывало от этого говора, хотя она сама-то говорила на этом языке с характерным акцентом. Эта девчонка её нереально взбесила. Ей захотелось выдрать все её жиденькие волосы или сделать с ней что похуже.  
  
Пьетро не в первый раз так издевался над сестрой. Однажды Ванда решила отомстить ему, но это очень плохо закончилось. С тех пор она смиренно терпела все выходки брата, порою неделями на него дуясь и не разрешая спать с ней в одной кровати. Пьетро злился и просил объяснить причины её поведения, словно бы искренне недоумевая, почему она на него обиделась.  
  
Парень захохотал, и Ванда почувствовала дикий укол ревности. Он должен так смеяться только для неё! И когда это брат стал мужчиной её жизни? Когда она разглядела в нем своего защитника и свою любовь? Когда осознала это и приняла к сведению? Ванда помнила этот день, словно это было вчера.  
  
После смерти родителей их определили в приют. Они тогда жались друг к другу, и Ванда рыдала, размазывая слёзы по щекам: ей было страшно, она боялась, что её разлучат с Пьетро. Брат тогда обнимал её и шептал, что всё будет хорошо. Если кого-то из них усыновят, он сбежит и найдёт её, даже если он будет в другой стране. Да хоть на другом материке, да хоть на другой планете.  
  
-Я всегда найду тебя, только не плачь, — говорил он, целуя её в пылающую щёку, мокрую от слёз.  
  
Сколько раз они сбегала из детдома — не перечесть. Как же их ненавидели воспитатели за это, как с восхищением смотрели другие дети — мало кому удавалось продержаться больше трёх дней на улице, обычно все потом возвращались. Кроме Максимовых: Ванда помнила, как однажды они сбежали в феврале и целых десять месяцев шлялись по городам, питаясь объедками из мусорных баков, спали в подвалах домов, которые кишели огромными рыжими тараканами и где тошнотно пахло кошками. Они без зазрения совести воровали в магазинах, крали чужие кошельки, как боялись, что полицейские их поймают, как убегали от них и смеялись, когда всё обходилось.  
  
Дело было весной. Апрель или май, Ванда точно не знала, но помнила, что было тепло. Пьетро тогда зашел в секонд-хенд и пронёс мимо охранника пачку колготок. Ванда тогда дико радовалась кислотно-красным растянутым колготкам, которые вечно с неё сползали и их постоянно надо было подтягивать. Они скрывались уже где-то месяц и за этот жалкий срок им уже удалось добраться до столицы. Пьетро хотел на юг, он говорил, что там тепло и им не придётся, шатаясь по улицам, мёрзнуть по ночам и искать зимнюю одежду. И там есть море. Они оба никогда не видели море, но брат рассказывал, что оно всегда тёплое и что ей понравится. И что он научит её плавать. И девушка верила. Она всегда верила Пьетро.  
  
На обочине стояла фура, большая и длинная, с темно-синим кузовом. Водитель был толстый, с дикой порослью вместо бороды, Ванда помнила, как страшно от него воняло потом и пивом. Пьетро спросил его, может ли он отвезти их в другой город, на что дальнобойщик коротко бросил:  
  
-Чем платить будете?  
  
Пьетро тогда растерялся и невольно засунул руки в карман ободранных брюк: мелочь гулко зазвенела в руках.  
  
Мужчина тогда долго смотрел на Ванду, изучая её подростковую фигуру, на ноги, худые от недоедания, и вдруг ухмыльнулся, обнажая кривые желтоватые зубы:  
  
-Довезу, если заплатишь мне девчонкой. На минут пятнадцать оставишь нас наедине и хоть на край света отвезу вас.  
  
Ванда тогда нахмурилась, она даже толком понять не успела, что от неё хотят, просто вцепилась в руку Пьетро, чтобы уйти и не снискать на голову проблем. Но брат будто окаменел. Девушка тянула его и тянула и вдруг услышала ледяное:  
  
-Что ты сказал?  
  
У Ванды тогда мурашки пробежались по коже, ей захотелось забиться куда-нибудь в угол. Она взглянула на Пьетро и ужаснулась: он был бледный, словно бумага, на лице остались лишь пылающие животной яростью глаза и сжатые в полоску губы. Он сжал тогда кулаки так, что кожа готова была разорваться от напряжения.  
  
-Пьетро, я умоляю тебя, давай уйдём, — взмолилась девушка, но брат не послушал.  
  
Он был тогда худеньким и его часто избивали в приюте, и Ванда даже помыслить не могла, сколько силы сокрыто в её любимом брате. Он схватил ухмыляющегося мужчину за грудки и буквально швырнул его на асфальт. Он бил его так, что кровь брызгами орошала траву и пачкали облезшую куртку Пьетро. Ванда кричала и просила его остановиться, видела, как сдирается кожа с костяшек его пальцев, как брат сжимает зубы и шепчет:  
  
-Подонок, она же моя сестра, она моя кровь, ты несчастный урод.  
  
Ванда тогда думала, что Пьетро убьёт дальнобойщика, его голова моталась их стороны в сторону, он давно уже перестал подавать признаки жизни, а брат всё бил и бил, не в силах остановиться. Вокруг уже собралась толпа любопытствующих, но сколько отчаявшаяся Ванда не просила разнять дерущихся, никто не откликнулся на её мольбы. Чёрствые людишки. Вдалеке завыла сирена: кто-то умудрился вызвать полицию. Ванда запаниковала и схватила брата за плечи, пытаясь оттащить. Пьетро замахнулся тогда слишком сильно и случайно ударил её локтем в живот. Девушка охнула и упала на асфальт, больно ударившись головой и застонав. Перед глазами всё потемнело. Пьетро будто опомнился, он остановился и в ужасе взглянул на лежащую без сознания сестру, открыл рот от удивления и взглянул на свои дрожащие руки, испачканные в крови.  
  
Их схватили полицейские и отравили обратно в детдом. Пьетро тогда со слезами на глазах просил прощения у Ванды, стоя на коленях, хотя в этом не было необходимости: она на него и не злилась. Он спас её, он защитил её, не струсил и не убежал, он действительно её мужчина. Мужчина с большой буквы. И Ванде бесконечно было приятно, что он это сделал ради неё. И плевать, что их поймали…  
  
Девушка уверенной походкой направилась к брату и, лучезарно улыбаясь кореянке, схватила Пьетро за пах. От удивления у него глаза на лоб полезли, азиатка поражённо раскрыла рот.  
  
-Он мой, — твёрдо произнесла Ванда, сжимая выпуклость в своей руке, и Пьетро издал странный полувздох, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в автомат с кофе.  
  
Кореянка сглотнула и кивнула, растерянно взглянув на слабо улыбнувшегося ей парня. Не оглядываясь, она засеменила подальше от разъярённой девушки.  
  
-Ты же сейчас яичницу сделаешь, — выдохнул Пьетро, умоляя сестру убрать руку.  
  
-Ну и хорошо. Будешь тогда знать, как свои шары к хрен знает кому подкатывать, — но руку всё же убрала и взглянула брату в его ухмыляющееся лицо. — Никогда. Не смей. Больше. Так делать, — грозно прошептала Ванда.  
  
-Ревнуешь? — улыбнулся он. Ему явно это льстило.  
  
Ванда зло поджала губу.  
  
-Уже не помнишь, что произошло в прошлый раз с девушкой, которая имела несчастье состроить тебе глазки? Я обещала, что если это ещё раз повторится, то твоей новой пассии несдобровать. Считай, что я сегодня просто невероятно добрая, — прошипела Ванда, чувствуя, как гнев клокочет внутри. — А если бы я так с кем-нибудь флиртовала? Допустим, вот с этим корейцем. Смотри, какой красавчик. Его футболка явно скрывает прекрасное тело. А он еще и брюнет. Ты же знаешь, как я падка на брюнетов, — Ванда взглянула на седого брата и с удовлетворением заметила, как улыбка сползла с его лица. — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь. Тебе лишь бы покрасоваться перед кем-то.  
  
«Будто меня тебе мало».  
  
Ванда обиженно фыркнула и собиралась было удалиться, как Пьетро схватил её за локоть и прижал к себе. Она ощутила спиной его накачанную грудь и вздохнула, когда он положил свои руки ей на рёбра. Пьетро чувствовал, как бьётся её сердце. Зло и быстро. Он сжал её грудь, отмечая то, как же всё-таки хрупка его сестра. Как хрусталь.  
  
-Ну же, не обижайся. Ну прости меня, идиота. Я же тебя только люблю, — прошептал он ей на ухо, опаляя кожу своих дыханием.  
  
-Тогда зачем так делаешь?  
  
Пьетро молчал, обнимая сестру и слегка покачиваясь, вдыхая аромат её волос.  
  
-Обещай, что больше этого не повторится, — потребовала Ванда, сжимая руки Пьетро, покоящиеся на её животе. — Я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. Ты только мой, ни чей другой. А я вся в твоём распоряжении, делай со мной, что хочешь.  
  
-Ладно, обещаю, — вздохнув, кивнул брат и поцеловал её в шею, нежно проведя языком по уху. — Что хочешь, говоришь?  
  
Он схватил её и буквально втащил в рядом стоящую пустую палату.  
  


***

  
  
-Ты точно в порядке? — Ванда подскочила к брату и коснулась его подбородка, осматривая наливающийся на скуле синяк. — Я видела, как Капитан тебя ударил.  
  
-Не ударил — так поцарапал, — пожал плечами Пьетро, но зашипел, когда сестра коснулась его лба. — Я больше за тебя беспокоился. Как ты? Не замёрзла? Всё ещё кашляешь водой? Одежда высохла? А то заболеешь ещё.  
  
Ванда улыбнулась, Пьетро всегда был такой заботливый.  
  
Он не успел оставить на её коже засосы, как обещал, когда в клинику ворвались Мстители. Альтрон тогда невероятно взбесился и убил доктора Чо. Проходя мимо, Ванда видела её изуродованное тело и лужи алой крови. Её было так много, что с трудом верилось, что это вытекло из одного человека. Мстителям нужен был ящик. Регенератор. И Ванда тогда так испугалась, и даже не поняла из-за чего: из-за того, что планы Альтрона срываются или из-за того, что тогда робот приступит к уничтожению мира намного быстрее, чем планировалось? Хотя он обещал им, что сначала они убьют Старка. Он обещал. И Ванда верила ему, но это не помешало ей скинуть ящик в реку. Зачем она так поступила? Будто это что-то бы изменило.  
  
Один удар и мир перевернулся. Она слетела с моста вслед за ящиком и даже вскрикнуть не успела. Она летела, чувствуя, как холодный ветер пробирается под платье, и так быстро, что не было времени даже по-настоящему испытать страх. Она лишь взмахнула руками и ощутила, как больно ударилась о поверхность воды. Тело будто сотни толстых игл пронзило.  
  
И единственная в голове мысль: сейчас умру, а Пьетро останется один.  
  
Ванда боялась воды и не умела плавать, она забарахталась, пытаясь вдохнуть. Но в горло забивалась лишь вода, Ванда впала в панику, забила руками, стараясь не дышать, но вода стремительно заполняла легкие и желудок, тело оказалось таким тяжёлым, словно было набито кирпичами. Она закричала, зовя брата, но лишь дернулась, ощущая, как в спазме сжимается горло и становится нечем дышать. Она прикрыла глаза, когда перед ней опустилась непроглядная тьма…  
  
И вновь задышала, сквозь прикрытые веки заметив, как посветлело. Отплёвываясь от противно пахнущей воды, Ванда закашлялась, краем уха слыша:  
  
-Оу, Кэп, какую большую рыбёшку ты поймал.  
  
Ванда захрипела, пальцами хватая чёрную сырую землю, и заметила, как к ней подбегает Соколиный глаз.  
  
-Не смей трогать её! Уйди.  
  
-Пьетро… — застонала она, щуря глаза от слишком яркого света, видя, как брат отталкивает от себя Капитана.  
  
-Никогда не смей трогать мою сестру.  
  
-Я спас её, она упала в воду… — растерялся Роджерс, но Пьетро уже не слушал.  
  
Он подошёл к сестре и нежно прижал к себе, мокрую и дрожащую от холода, не обращая внимание на то, что её буквально выворачивало наизнанку. Клинт нацелил на обоих лук.  
  
-Всё хорошо, я рядом, — прошептал Пьетро, такой же мокрый, со спутанными седыми волосами, в которых застряли водоросли и прочая речная живность.  
  
Ванда зашлась в кашле и глазом не успела моргнуть, как Пьетро взял её на руки и побежал с такой скоростью, что Капитан и встать с земли не успел, лишь растерянно заморгал.  
  
-Я так испугался за тебя. Перед глазами вся жизнь промелькнула. Я даже не хочу представлять, что было бы, если бы ты… — Пьетро протяжно вздохнул и сжал холодные пальцы Ванды, согревая их. — У меня сердце разорвалось на части.  
  
-Но ведь со мной всё в порядке, — улыбнулась девушка, когда брат запустил руки в её волосы, до сих пор влажные и пахнущие илом.  
  
-Слишком опасно работать на Альтрона.  
  
-Но он поможет нам наконец-то выполнить то, ради чего мы позволили проводить над нами эксперименты.  
  
Пьетро долго молчал, пожирая сестру взглядом.  
  
-Это сделал Тор. Это он снёс тебя с моста. Я убью его. Я убью каждого из Мстителей, — зло пообещал он, целую сестру в лоб. — И буду танцевать на их могилах.  
  
-Я бы на это посмотрела, ведь ты не умеешь танцевать.  
  
Пьетро даже не улыбнулся.  
  
-А потом мы уедем. Куда-нибудь туда, где тепло. Хочешь в Испанию?  
  
Девушка неопределённо пожала плечами и загрустила: брат еще не знал, что привычного для него мира скоро не будет. Размышляя над тем, рассказать брату или нет, Ванда и не заметила, как Пьетро стянул с неё всё ещё сырую куртку и усадил на кровать, присев перед ней на колени. Она вздрогнула, когда он схватил её за щиколотки, и его руки, до боли медленно и нежно, поползли к её бедрам.  
  
-Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя одну. Что бы ни случилось я всегда буду рядом, слышишь? Ты всегда будешь под моей защитой.  
  
Пьетро поцеловал её разбитые острые коленки, и Ванда вцепилась пальцами в его серебряные волосы, не в силах сдерживать стон.  
  
-Обещай, что никогда не оставишь меня, обещай, что не бросишь и не предашь, — взмолился брат, и его проворные пальцы пробежались по внутренней стороне бедра с огромной скоростью.  
  
-Боже, как ты вообще мог такое подумать? — усмехнулась Ванда. — Я обещаю.  
  
-Обещай, что не соврешь мне никогда.  
  
Девушка стеклянным взглядом уставилась в потолок и сжала волосы брата в руке с такой силой, что тот охнул.  
  
«Я уже тебе соврала».  
  
-Да, — кивнула Ванда, закусывая потрескавшуюся губу. — А ты не ранен? Я видела, как кто-то тебя ударил.  
  
Девушка схватила Пьетро за край футболки и потянула наверх, обнажая торс и прикасаясь к коже руками. Ей нравилось гладить его пресс и смотреть, как до дрожи красиво напрягаются мышцы. Она ушла от провокационного разговора и ей срочно нужно было отвлечься и найти другую тему для обсуждения.  
  
-Меня туда никто никогда не бил, — удивился Пьетро. — Тебе незачем срывать с меня одежду.  
  
Сестра проигнорировала его высказывание и, потянув на себя, упала на кровать. Брат навалился на неё всей тяжестью своего тела и Ванда зажмурила глаза от удовольствия. Ей нравилось, когда он нависал над ней и жадно целовал, будто боялся, что её сейчас украдут. Ванда закинула на Пьетро ногу и прижалась к его животу.  
  
Они всегда спали вместе в одной постели, согревая друг друга в холодные зимние ночи и спасаясь от скуки. Ванда любила закидывать на брата ногу, прижимаясь к его паху. По утрам она чувствовала его эрекцию, а он, думая, что просыпается раньше неё, всегда уходил в другую комнату и решал эту проблему.  
  
-Мы уже взрослые, — напомнила Ванда, когда рука Пьетро забралась ей под платье.  
  
-И?  
  
-Я подумала, может… Ну, понимаешь? Сколько можно ждать?  
  
С лица брата медленно сползла улыбка и он собирался сесть на кровать, но Ванда удержала его за руку.  
  
-Ну чего ты опять?  
  
-Я не могу.  
  
-Не можешь или не хочешь?  
  
-Я не хочу тебя принуждать.  
  
-Ты не принуждаешь меня к сексу с тобой. Этого я хочу. Почему я должна тебя уговаривать, Пьетро? В этом нет ничего предосудительного.  
  
-Вся наша связь — плевок в душу общества. Это также грешно как убийство.  
  
-Да?! Тогда зачем ты сорвал с моих губ первый для нас обоих поцелуй? Тогда зачем мы спим в одной кровати? Зачем держимся за руки и обнимаемся так, словно мы не брат и сестра? — разъярилась Ванда. — Ты поставил на одну полку нашу любовь и убийство! То есть ты думаешь, что убивающий невинных людей Старк может соревноваться с нами по грешности?  
  
-Не злись, — вздохнул Пьетро. — Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
-Ты выпросил у меня первый поцелуй. Ты помнишь, что ты тогда сказал? «Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то урод лез языком тебе в рот. Кроме меня». Кроме тебя никто никогда не будет меня касаться. Я хочу тебя, Пьетро, — девушка прошептала ему это в ухо, заставляя брата задрожать. — Я хочу ощутить тебя в себе, почувствовать себя полной. Как паззл мы сойдемся друг с другом. Ощутим себя единым целым существом. Пьетро, я люблю тебя. И как ты просил меня подарить тебе поцелуй, так я прошу тебя: будь моим первым мужчиной…  
  
-Нет.  
  
Ванда прикрыла глаза и отпихнула от себя брата.  
  
-Ты сегодня спишь на полу.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ты чудовище! — гневно выпалил Пьетро, и Ванда инстинктивно попыталась заслонить собой брата, испугавшись, что Альтрон что-нибудь с ним сделает. Но тот лишь качнул головой, словно ему досаждала жужжащая перед глазами муха. — Да как вообще тебе такое в голову пришло?

-Будь ты на моём месте, тоже бы до такого додумался. Проанализировал бы историю человечества и сделал бы определённые выводы.

-Я бы никогда не решился на такое! Убить миллиарды людей! Людей!

-А как же ваша с сестрой жажда мести и Старк?

-Это совсем другое. Мы ненавидим Старка за его тёмные делишки, но в чём виноваты остальные люди? В том, что любят и заботятся о ком-то, рожают и воспитывают детей, учатся и работают?

-Они деградируют, — пояснил Альтрон, делая шаг вперёд. — Тормозят развитие. Взгляни на них, и ты сам всё поймешь.

-Я не хочу понимать! Ты просто сотрёшь их с лица земли. Ты больной придурок! Я не хочу участвовать в геноциде. Ванда, пошли! — Пьетро положил свою руку ей на плечо.

Девушка растерянно посмотрела на брата, но с места не сдвинулась. Она заломила руки и беспомощно взглянула на Альтрона, будто бы надеясь, что его аргументы остановят Пьетро.

-Эти люди не сделали нам ничего хорошего, — тихо прошептала она.

Брат удивлённо отступил на шаг.

-Ты чего? Ты на его стороне? — упавшим голосом спросил Пьетро, и Ванде стало невыносимо стыдно и больно смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты считаешь, что если они постоянно нас унижали, то заслуживают смерти?

-Пьетро…

-Ты знала? Ты знала о планах Альтрона, а мне не сказала?

Ванда потупила взгляд. Она ощущала, как душа рвётся на части и всё внутри холодеет, когда брат обращался к ней таким ядовитым тоном.

-Пожалуйста, не кричи, — попросила она, на что Пьетро тяжело вздохнул и заорал:

-Ты знала! Как ты могла мне ничего не сказать? Почему? Ты же пообещала мне не лгать… Вспомни наших родителей. Они же погибли также, как погибнут все эти невинные люди. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Ванда, посмотри на меня, — Пьетро ухватил её за локти и развернул к себе, но сестра склонила голову набок, боясь встречаться с братом взглядом. — У них тоже есть дети. Такие же как мы. Ты разве хочешь их убивать? Разве ты хочешь быть на месте Старка?

Ванда сжала губы и оттолкнула от себя Пьетро.

-Не смей сравнивать свою сестру с этой мразью! — взревел Альтрон.

На лице Пьетро было такое возмущение, что если бы он умел метать молнии, обязательно бы это сделал, и от Альтрона не осталось бы даже жжённой железяки.

-Да придите в себя! Я что, здесь единственный нормальный и здравомыслящий человек?

Пьетро тяжело дышал, грудь его вздымалась, и Ванде так хотелось подойти к нему и успокоить, но страх сковал её изнутри. Девушка пообещала самой себе, что больше никогда в жизни не соврёт родному брату.

-Остановись, — обратился он к Альтрону.

-Даже не подумаю.

Пару секунд Пьетро сверлил робота взглядом, словно бы недоумевая, как у них вообще могли быть общие дела.

-Разве так можно? Будь ты на месте людей, что бы ты испытал?

-Понимание и раскаяние, — Альтрон подошёл ближе. Глаза его со всей вселенской любовью взглянули на близнецов. — Я бы попробовал измениться.

-Дай людям шанс, — взмолился Пьетро, но робот покачал головой.

-Слишком поздно.

-Ванда, пойдём отсюда!

Брат выжидающе уставился на сестру, наслаждаясь тем, как Альтрон изумлённо вскидывает руки.

-Хотите бросить меня?

-Я не хочу, — подала голос Ванда, хватая Пьетро за пальцы. — Давай останемся. Нам всё равно некуда уходить. Он обещал, что оставит нас в живых.

-Мы будем жить, а миллиарды людей будут лежать в земле и гнить? И как ты после этого сможешь смотреть мне в глаза? Разве тебя не будет мучить совесть? — девушка смутилась, но сжала пальцы брата крепче. Она разрывалась между Альтроном и братом, не понимая, что ей делать. Она всегда вставала на сторону Пьетро, даже если он был в корне не прав, но сейчас так хотела, чтобы он её понял.

-Пьетро, пожалуйста!

-Ты ничего не понимаешь, — он освободил свою ладонь из её объятий и отошел, стараясь не видеть измученного сестринского взгляда и её молитвенно сложенные руки.

-Умоляю, брат.

Он покачал головой.

-Или я ухожу с тобой или один.

-Но Пьетро… — всхлипнула Ванда, кидаясь к брату и цепляясь ему в куртку, готовая удерживать его до последнего.

-Ты убьёшь меня, если я уйду?

-Ты свободен в своём выборе, — добродушно заметил Альтрон. — Как и свободна твоя сестра.

-Ванда! Образумься. Уйдём отсюда.

-Это ничего не изменит.

-Ванда! — Пьетро потащил было её к выходу из ангара, но сестра сопротивлялась как могла.

Парень поднял её на руки и стремглав промчался мимо десятка дронов к выходу, но никто из них даже не попытался их остановить.

-Отпусти меня! — Ванда заколотила по спине брата кулачками, уже не сдерживая слёз и брыкаясь, мешая ему быстро двигаться. Пьетро затормозил, и сестра выпуталась из его хватки, ступая ногами в грязь, размытую дождем.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Пьетро не узнавал сестру, на людях такую тихую, почти забитую, но с диким взглядом и бурлящей ненавистью внутри. Наедине с ним она была другой, властной и любящей, позволяя себе чисто женские ужимки и капризы. Кажется, Пьетро только сейчас понял, как повзрослела его маленькая сестрёнка.

-Ты обещала мне, — упавшим голосом произнёс он, заключая лицо Ванды в свои ладони.

Глаза у неё были ясные-ясные, большие, словно блюдца, а личико такое детское, что его хотелось целовать и целовать. Она надула губы, и брат испытал непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к ним, что он и сделал. Ванда отвернулась.

-Обещала, что не бросишь…

Сестра подняла голову и вздохнула. Тучи над их головами были серые, лёгкие, накрапывал мелкий дождик, а она дико мёрзла, одетая в короткое тонкое платье. Пьетро нравилось, когда она надевала юбки или шорты: он любил смотреть на её ноги и собственнически сжимать её колено.

-Давай останемся, — повторила она, чувствуя, как предательская слеза скатилась по щеке. Девушка задрожала.

-Нет, давай уйдём. Если ты боишься того, что он с нами сделает, то не бойся. Я защищу тебя. Да мы в любом случае дадим отпор.

-Что мы будем делать потом?

Пьетро воодушевился:

-Найдем Мстителей. Убьем Старка. Помнишь, как мы планировали? Ты лезешь ему в голову и сводишь с ума, показывая его самые дикие и сокровенные страхи. Он сам лишится рассудка, — глаза парня, не мигая, уставились сестре за плечо, и он больно схватил её за запястья. Он всегда был слишком импульсивен и в порыве ярости придумывал самые изощрённые пытки для объекта их ненависти. Он не скупился на угрозы, но Ванда его не боялась. Она понимала его состояние и разделяла его мечты, готовая делать всё, что он скажет. Но не сегодня.

Ванда уходить не хотела, и Пьетро ушёл сам, прекрасно всё прочитав в её глазах. Девушка не успела даже набрать в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить ему, как он внезапно исчез. Исчез быстро, как он всегда это делал, и ничего не сказав на прощание. Ванда часто задышала, хватаясь за живот, готовая тут же броситься бежать следом.

-ПЬЕТРО!

Ванда прислонилась к ограде и упала на мокрую свежую траву, совершенно не думая о том, что может простудиться. Из горла у неё вырвался крик, глаза застилал туман.

-Ну зачем?!

-Он всё поймёт и простит тебя, — мягко попытался утешить её оказавшийся рядом Альтрон. Капли дождя на его броне были похожи на миллионы снежных шаров.  
Ванда покачала головой и горько разрыдалась.

***

Она ворочалась в холодной постели, слишком большой для неё одной, и всё никак не могла уснуть. Глаза слипались от пролитых слёз, но сон не шёл, заставляя её думать. Ванда коснулась того места, где обычно спал Пьетро, и уткнулась в подушку, сдерживая рвущийся из горла вопль. Ей хотелось перемотать время назад, чтобы Пьетро никогда не узнал о планах Альтрона и сейчас был рядом. Девушка страшно жалела о том, что в последние ночи запрещала ему спать с ней. Ей хотелось вновь ощутить его тепло, прижаться к накачанной груди и закинуть ногу ему на бедро, вдыхая его аромат. Ей нравилось, как он пахнет. Он пах мужчиной.

Ванда часто выгоняла Пьетро из кровати, когда злилась на него или когда они дико ссорились. Но также часто и прощала. Целый год они жили в замке Штрукера, но даже там умудрялись пробираться друг к другу в комнаты и спать под одним одеялом. Штрукер знал и недовольно скалился, но чаще всего молчал. Ему было плевать, что делали близнецы наедине друг с другом. Но даже там Ванда не выгоняла Пьетро, он был ей тогда нужен словно воздух. Ей было страшно и непривычно в чужом месте, её трясло от ужаса и подслушанных разговоров о том, что очередной подопытный скончался в диких муках. А Пьетро всегда был рядом и целовал ей веки, говоря, что с ними такого никогда не случится. Ванда всегда боялась, что брат не переживет экспериментов, боялась, что и она умрёт, а Пьетро останется один на один со своим горем, но после сказанных слов успокаивалась.

Ванда помнила, что в последний раз выгнала брата из постели года два назад.

Дело было летом. Они опять сбежали из приюта и шатались по улицам жаркими душными ночами, и Пьетро заставлял её поднимать голову вверх и смотреть на звезды. Он приятным голосом щекотал ей ухо и показывал различные созвездия, но девушка не слушала. Голос брата успокаивал, убаюкивал и она, положив голову ему на колени, засыпала, блаженно улыбаясь.

Потом они ночевали в каком-то притоне, где-то в полуразрушенном старом доме, где постоянно тусовались наркоманы, проститутки и представители различных субкультур. У них был съеденный молью плед и отдельный матрас на полу, плохо пахнущий и грязный. В притоне никто на них косо не смотрел. Хотя все знали, что они брат и сестра, но абсолютно никому не было дела до того, что они так страстно смотрят друг на друга, постоянно ходят вместе, словно приклеенные, и целуются чаще, чем любовники. Им часто предлагали поучаствовать в какой-нибудь оргии, и никто никогда не назвал их уродами за их порочную связь.

Иногда, глядя, как Пьетро флиртует с очередной девушкой, с пирсингом во всех немыслимых местах, она думала, что все мужчины рождены бабниками, и ужасно ревновала. Она буквально сгорала от ненависти ко всем женским особям в этой небольшой квартирке. Ванда обижалась на брата и по ночам выталкивала его с матраса на пыльный пол. Он недоумённо моргал сонными глазами и бурчал, что-то про женщин и красные дни календаря, чем выбешивал Ванду ещё больше. Он искренне не понимал, в чём дело, либо искусно притворялся.

В отместку, зная, как Пьетро не любит, когда к ней подходят мужчины, она позволила одному байкеру присесть рядом и угостить её выпивкой. Девушка не понимала, как бородатый тридцатилетний мужчина затесался среди подвыпивших подростков, да и ей было, честно говоря плевать. Она рассеянно слушала какие-то его анекдоты, смеясь невпопад, и искала глазами Пьетро. Он на неё не смотрел, и Ванда злилась, начиная громко хохотать, чтобы привлечь внимание брата. Чтобы он увидел её в компании мужчины и приревновал. Чтобы испытал тоже, что и она.

Когда байкер нагнулся к ней, в нос ударил мерзкий запах спиртного. Мужчина положил ей руку на колено, его пальцы поползли вверх, и он жарко предложил ей уединиться. Ванда кивнула, всё ещё гипнотизируя Пьетро взглядом, но тот смеялся и болтал с двумя длинноногими стриптизёршами, на которых из одежды были лишь стринги. Она специально прошла как можно ближе к нему, чтобы тот хотя бы краешком глаза заметил её, увидел, как байкер обнимает её за плечи, но тщетно.

Когда мужчина прижал её к кирпичной стене и стал целовать в шею, лапая везде, где только можно было, Ванда попыталась его оттолкнуть, но хватка была слишком крепкой. Его грубые руки скользили по телу, сжимая небольшую грудь и задирая юбку. Девушка всхлипывала и вглядывалась в темноту, надеясь, что вот-вот и рядом окажется Пьетро, но с каждой секундой надежда гасла. Она пыталась кричать, но спазм сжал горло, и она даже не смогла пискнуть, когда байкер коснулся внутренней стороны её бедра и спустил до колен её бельё. Ванда сгорала от стыда и страха и старалась сопротивляться, вкладывая в это столько сил, сколько было возможно, но мужчина был крупнее, выше, сильнее. Поцелуи его были влажные, борода колола нежную кожу, и Ванда вертела головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы он не коснулся её губ. Свой первый поцелуй она ещё хотела сберечь.

Когда байкер сжал её бедро, она уже попрощалась с невинностью, как вдруг услышала звон бьющегося стекла и протяжный вздох. Хватка мужчины ослабла, и он тяжело свалился на асфальт. Ванда, глотая воздух, сползла по стене вниз и попыталась отползти как можно дальше, не совсем ещё понимая, что произошло. Её грубо развернули, и она упала спиной на землю, попытавшись заверещать, но не смогла. Слёзы застилали глаза, она беззвучно рыдала, видя, как чья-то тёмная фигура нависает над ней.

-Тише, — произнес знакомый голос, и Ванда узнала Пьетро.

Он схватил её за плечи, ставя на слабые дрожащие ноги, и прислонил опять к стене. Она мелко дрожала, обхватив себя руками и благодарил Бога за то, что Пьетро вновь её спас.

-Дура, ну куда ты лезла? Ты не видела, какой он отморозок? — злился брат, поправляя ей волосы и вытирая слёзы с щек. — Идиотка. А если бы я не успел, — он пнул осколки разбитой бутылки из-под текилы и опустился на колени, аккуратно подтягивая бельё сестры на место. Он делал это осторожно, чтобы не напоминать ей о действиях байкера. Ванда вздрогнула, когда он коснулся её поясницы. — Пошли!

Пьетро был так разъярен, что прежде чем успокоить сестру знатно на неё накричал. Потом шептал ей утешения на ушко, умывая ей лицо водой из-под крана, целовал, стараясь отвлечь, но не позволил ей закинуть ногу ему на бедро. Той ночью она слышала, как брат гневно сопел, прижимая её к себе с такой силой, что Ванде было тяжело дышать.

***

-Пора, — произнес Альтрон, и девушка с шумом вздохнула.

Она крутилась у входа в ангар и до последнего ждала, что Пьетро вернется, надеясь, что вот-вот и мелькнёт серебро его волос, и он обнимет её, шепча извинения на ухо. Альтрон терпеливо выжидал, и Ванда наконец решилась. Она выдрала из блокнота листок и дрожащей от волнения рукой написала: «Мы в Соковии». Девушка прикрепила листок на двери ангара, на самом видном месте, и ещё долго стояла у входа, всматриваясь в даль. Ванда страшно жалела, что они не купили друг другу телефоны, ведь раньше в этом просто не было необходимости. Они никогда не расставались на такой длительный срок, всегда были вместе, и даже когда ссорились, то также быстро мирились.

Оглянувшись, Ванда пригладила лист рукой, чтобы его не сорвал ветер, и двинулась вслед за роботами.

Альтрон сорвал лист бумаги и смял его в своей металлической руке, наблюдая за тем, как из его пальцев вырывается пламя и сжигает послание Ванды.

***

Пьетро бежал, бежал так, что ноги начинали дико ныть и отказывались двигаться. Бежал так, что лёгкие просто сжимались от нехватки воздуха и боль раздирала грудь. Бежал так, что темнело в глазах и начинала болеть спина. Пьетро бежал, бежал от проблем, стараясь сжечь внутри ярость и обиду на сестру. Он бежал из Сеула в Бишкек, оттуда в Минск и до Парижа, из столицы Франции до Таллина и обратно, не забывая заскочить в Прагу и Вадуц. Он на ходу пил воду из бутылки, украденную из рук туриста, и сжимал челюсть так, что начинали скрежетать зубы. Измождённый, Пьетро остановился и упал на колени, с трудом переводя дыхание. Мокрое от воды лицо горело, и он чувствовал, как кашель застревает в горле. Он находил в себе силы вновь подняться и вновь бежать, не заботясь о том, что его организму срочно нужен был отдых, о том, что неоткуда брать энергию и что он сейчас просто упадёт и больше не сможет встать.

Пьетро не понимал, как Ванда, как его любимая Ванда смогла с ним так поступить. Он злился и бежал, спотыкаясь и кашляя, пересекая границу Азии с Африкой, бежал так, что ноги горели, а песок застилал глаза и мешал двигаться быстрее. Он просто не понимал, как сестра решилась на такое и как нашла в себе силы предать его. Как отказалась от него и не пошла вслед за ним. Пьетро готов был кричать в полный голос от страха и обиды на Ванду и плакать от безысходности.

Его сковывал ужас от знания того, что с этим миром хочет сделать Альтрон, и Пьетро в сотый раз задавался вопросом: а понимала ли это его сестра?

Его мучила совесть: он бросил Ванду одну, оставив с этим чудовищем. Надо было возвращаться, уводить её, просить и умолять бросить эту затею и уйти с ним. Но Пьетро медлил. Он был обижен.

Он бродил по марокканским рынкам, бесцельно разглядывая продавцов и снующих мимо женщин. Глаза слепило от слишком яркого света и Пьетро очень хотелось спать. Он всю ночь пробегал по Европе, и эти несколько часов превратились для него с слишком длинную неделю. Он присел на деревянный ящичек и опустил голову на руки, с наслаждением закрывая глаза.

Они с сестрой любили друг друга, но это не мешало им часто ссориться. Это был своего рода ритуал — после ссор их связь становилась крепче. Они ощущали, как нить родства связывает их ещё сильнее, буквально душит, оставляя на коже красные следы; они могли прощупать эту нить руками, натянуть её до предела и вдохнуть её запах.

Во время этих взбучек они могли не разговаривать друг с другом целыми днями, и от этого было так плохо, словно им обоим перекрывало кислород. Они задыхались без объятий и взглядов, без касаний и поцелуев. Им и слова-то были не нужны, надо было просто друг друга видеть. Знать, что всё хорошо, знать, что никто не обижает.

В прошлый раз они не разговаривали ровно три дня.

Это был сентябрь. Им было по шестнадцать.

В приюте появилась новая девчонка. Елена. И её появление взбудоражило всю мужскую часть детдома. Всех, кроме Пьетро. Он бы посчитал её красивой, если бы не слишком массивный подбородок. И слишком крупный нос. И пухлые губы. Всё было слишком, тогда как в Ванде всё было в самый раз: всё было гармонично, для него Ванда была идеалом женской красоты.

Елена была слишком странной для девчонки, которую определили в приют. Дети здесь поначалу всегда были зашуганными, тихими, постоянно плакали и просились домой. Но не эта девчонка. Она улыбалась и казалась преувеличенно веселой. Слишком радостной для той, у которой не было семьи.

И Пьетро бы никогда не обратил на неё своё внимание, если бы она сама не стала строить ему глазки на уроке математики. Она сидела сбоку, за соседней партой, соблазнительно держа у своих губ карандаш и хлопая слишком светлыми ресницами. Пьетро скосил взгляд и посмотрел на рядом сидящую сестру, та была слишком поглощена примером по алгебре и словно бы ничего не замечала.

Ему нравилось флиртовать с другими девушками. Не потому что было приятно женское внимание, а потому что хотелось позлить сестру. Хотелось, чтобы она смотрела на него своим потемневшим от ярости взглядом, чтобы злилась на него, а он успокаивал, говоря, что он только её. Хотелось прижимать к себе и гладить по спине, чувствуя, как ревниво колотится её сердце. Хотелось, чтобы Ванда обращала на него внимание, смотрела и ловила каждый взгляд также, как он ловит её. Он знал, что поступает подло: у него у самого кружилась голова, когда к сестре подходил кто-то из парней. У него всё в жилах стыло, когда она им улыбалась. Он готов был убить этих нерадивых, посмевших посягнуть на его Ванду.

Он смотрел на Елену, также ласково ей улыбаясь, не забывая украдкой поглядывать на сестру. В этот раз Ванда казалось какой-то холодной, неприступной и чужой. Это злило Пьетро и заставляло его активнее проявлять интерес к новенькой.

Томаш Кравчик был самой жуткой задавакой в приюте. Он был очень высок и хорошо слажен, что помогало ему держать некоторых мальчишек в страхе и регулярно их избивать. Так, по настроению. В числе несчастных значился и Пьетро. И в тот день он просто не смог устоять от того, чтобы не отомстить своему обидчику: Томаш завязывал на кроссовках шнурки, стоя пятой точкой кверху, и проходящий мимо Пьетро поддал ему смачный поджопник и с диким хохотом побежал к дыре в заборе. Драться-то он дрался, только из боя чаще всего выходил проигравшим, поэтому предпочитал убегать — это получалось у него лучше всего.

Вот только Пьетро забыл, что дыру в заборе заделали два дня назад и ему просто некуда было бежать. Удар у Томаша был поставлен хорошо: он пару лет ходил в секцию по боксу. Поэтому он мутузил Пьетро до тех пор, пока девчонки не стали верещать и на шум не прибежали воспитатели.

Сидя на кушетке в медпункте и бесцельно качая ногой из стороны в сторону, Пьетро ждал, когда придёт сестра. Она всегда хмурилась, видя на его лице синяки, говорила, что ему нужно отвечать на побои, потому что такое больше невозможно терпеть. А он улыбался ей, хотя улыбаться было больно, и говорил, что всё в порядке. Ванда возмущалась, а потом смягчалась и аккуратно целовала его синяки и ссадины. Это было обязательно: в детстве они думали, что если так делать, то их раны заживут моментально. Это конечно было неправдой, но им до сих пор казалось, что тогда синяки начинают рассасываться быстрее.

Вот только вместо Ванды к нему зашла Елена. Пьетро оторопел и позволил ей подойти ближе, положить руку ему на колено. Она смотрела на него своими ясными голубыми глазами и говорила о том, какой он смелый и быстрый. О том, что синяки его украшают, и он выглядит настоящим мачо. Пьетро смущался и не знал, что сказать, лишь улыбался и качал головой, когда девчонка интересовалась, болит ли у него подбитый глаз или нет. Он слушал и глядел на дверь, всё ожидая сестру, но она так и не пришла. Пьетро обиделся.

Он видел, как она сидела на детской площадке с подружками, ветер трепал её распущенные длинные волосы, закатное солнце играло на её смуглой коже и злился, что она не видит, как он избит, не бежит ему навстречу, охая и причитая, словно мать, и не целует его раны. Злился и расстраивался, что нет возможности поговорить с сестрой, потому что она даже не смотрела в его сторону, и Пьетро не понимал почему.

Зато рядом всегда была Елена. Она трещала без умолку и к концу дня у него уже голова раскалывалась от её голоса, слишком высокого и детского. Пьетро узнал, что новенькой не привыкать к детдомам и приёмным семьям: мать у неё была наркоманка, отца никогда в жизни не видела, они с младшей сестрой жили у бабушки, которая недавно упала с лестницы и сломала шейку бедра и находилась в больнице. Их с сестрой разлучили и на время отправили в разные приюты. Пьетро ужаснулся: он даже думать не хотел о том, что их с Вандой могли разлучить ещё в детстве. Елена лучезарно улыбалась, но Пьетро смотрел на неё и сравнивал с родной сестрой. Ванда была другая. Чуть жестче, чуть темнее, но для него она была солнцем.

Елена нагнулась к нему и прикрыла глаза, готовясь поцеловать, но в самую последнюю секунду Пьетро отвернулся, и девчонка неуклюже клюнула его в щёку. На её лице мелькнуло разочарование, она нахмурилась и обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу. Пьетро поторопился убраться, почему-то было невероятно стыдно перед Вандой.  
Они уже дня два не разговаривали, и Пьетро чувствовал себя потерянным и брошенным. Он никак не мог застать сестру одну, чтобы поговорить с ней, и злился от неведения. Да какая кошка между ними пробежала?! Ванда даже от него отсела подальше, на самую последнюю парту, а её место рядом с ним заняла Елена. И Пьетро это невероятно выбешивало.

Утро следующего дня было наполнено слухами и перешептываниями. Воспитанники странно поглядывали на Пьетро и шушукались, пряча взгляды. Воздух был словно наэлектризован и настолько плотен, что можно было черпать его руками. Пьетро осоловело оглядывался и всё никак не мог взять в толк, чем это все так возбуждены. Позже Маттеуш рассказал, что Ванда и Елена страшно подрались. Детали разнились: кто-то говорил, что первой начала Елена, обозвав Максимову шлюхой, кто-то — что Ванда подкараулила Елену за углом дома и страшно её отмутузила арматурой. Пьетро, раскрыв рот, слушал сплетни и всё пытался отыскать сестру, бегая то в медпункт, то во двор. Елена, вся в кровоподтеках, с выбитым передним зубом и выдранными волосами, дико шипела на Пьетро и запрещала даже близко подходить. Называла Ванду ведьмой и сумасшедшей, при этом смешно картавила и плакала навзрыд, проклиная близнецов.

Пьетро жутко волновался за Ванду: куда она пропала? Что с ней? Что вообще произошло?

Искали её все: и воспитанники, и учителя, а больше всего — брат. Ни в подвале, ни на чердаке, ни на территории детдома девушки не было, поэтому Пьетро под вечер удалось незаметно выскользнуть на улицу и отправиться в город на поиски сестры.

Через несколько часов, когда уже начало светать, он нашел её на детской площадке в соседнем районе. Ванда сидела на скамейке, согнувшись в три погибели, и волосы её, растрепанные и похожие на воронье гнездо, свешивались до земли. Пьетро, тяжело дыша от долгого бега, бесшумно подошёл и присел рядом. Ванда никак не отреагировала. Тогда он нежно коснулся её спины, заставив девушку вздрогнуть и поднять голову. Пьетро с трудом подавил вздох ужаса, увидев, как страшно её изуродовала Елена: разбитая, вспухшая до невиданных размеров губа, рассеченная бровь и запекшаяся кровь на лбу. Ванда удивленно ахнула, когда Пьетро подтянул её ближе и усадил себе на колени, уткнувшись носом ей в плечо. От сестры пахло сырой землей и дождём.

-Дурочка, ты так меня напугала. Убежала, не сказав куда. Тебя все обыскались. Я чуть не умер от страха за тебя. Что произошло?

Ванда молчала, лишь играла с тёмными волосами Пьетро, отчего у него мурашки пробегали по всему телу. У неё замерзли руки, брат гладил её по разбитым коленкам и бедрам и, стянув с себя куртку, накинул ей на ноги.

-За что ты обиделась?

Ванда молча положила ему голову на плечо и тяжко вздохнула.

Они оба глядели вдаль, видя, как за деревьями светает небо и первые лучи солнца играют в еще пока зелёной листве. Было холодно. Пьетро взял сестру за руку и поцеловал наливающийся синяк на кисти.

-Если к тебе ещё раз подойдет какая-нибудь тёлка, я оторву ей ноги, — холодно прошептала Ванда. — Если тебя ещё раз кто-нибудь поцелует, я вырву ей язык.

-Ты это из-за Елены? — удивился Пьетро, за что получил подзатыльник.

-А то, что я с тобой три чертовых дня не разговаривала — не показатель? Я между прочим не слепая. Я всё видела. Черт! Как меня это бесит, как я ненавижу тебя в эти моменты. Неужели ты ничего не видишь и не понимаешь? — разъярилась Ванда, вскакивая на ноги и охая от боли в коленях. — Как мне надоело, когда ты так со мной поступаешь! Ты же знаешь… что я тебя люблю.

-Это ты на неё напала? — полюбопытствовал Пьетро, поднимая свою сброшенную на землю куртку и вновь усаживая Ванду себе на колени. — Моя воительница, — нежно прошептал он ей на ухо. — Я не видел, но все говорят о том, как круто ты её приложила головой об стену. Она теперь смешно картавит и злится на тебя.

Ванда хмыкнула.

-Ты на меня больше не обижаешься?  
Сестра молчала.

-Ванда… Солнышко моё.

-Я не солнышко.

-Тучка моя грозовая…

-Хватит дурачиться!

Пьетро развернул Ванду к себе лицом и осторожно коснулся пальцами разбитой губы. Девушка поморщилась. Пьетро поцеловал её в бровь, поправляя спутанные волосы.

-Простишь меня?

Сестра молчала, смотря куда-то за плечо брата.

-Настанет время, ты повзрослеешь и уйдёшь к другой девушке, — вдруг сказала Ванда, буквально царапая Пьетро за плечо. Он удивлённо взглянул на неё и не нашёлся, что ответить. — Мы не всегда будем вместе. У тебя будет семья и у меня будет семья.

Пьетро склонил голову, прислушиваясь к тихому шелесту листьев. Он старался, но никак не мог представить Ванду взрослой, тридцатилетней женщиной, которая готовит мужу обед и ласково улыбается своим детям. От одной только мысли у него недовольно заворочалась внутри ревность.

-Я не…

-Не надо ничего говорить. Давай просто помолчим, — прошептала Ванда и уткнулась ему лбом в шею. — Лучше накорми меня. Я дико голодная.

В тот раз они не разговаривали ровно три дня. И Пьетро не хотел, чтобы это повторилось.

Растоптав подлую гордость, он кинулся обратно в Сеул. Ноги сами несли его в нужное место, у него словно второе дыхание открылось, от усталости не было и следа. Он нужен был Ванде: она нуждалась в нём также, как он нуждался в ней.

Он радостно влетел в ангар, не заметив ничего подозрительно у входа, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица: ангар был пуст. И никак признаков жизни. И звенящая тишина, лишь ветер трепал железную обшивку стены.

-Ванда?

Голос прозвучал одиноко и звонко, эхом раскатился у потолка и вернулся. Вернулся как вернулся блудный брат. А сестры не было. Пьетро обежал ангар, заглядывая под каждую коробку, и остановившись, чертыхнулся. Ванда ушла, и он теперь даже не знал, где она. От отчаяния хотелось выть и царапать ногтями стены. Пьетро в ярости пнул какой-то бак и вдруг от дикой боли, пронзившей правое бедро, рухнул наземь и завопил. Он ошалело смотрел на стрелу, торчащую из ноги, и сжимал до скрежета зубы, перекатываясь по полу.

-Попался, птенчик, — раздался голос над потолком, и, превозмогая боль, Пьетро поднял голову и увидел Соколиного глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Ванда вытерла слёзы и вышла из комнаты, щурясь от слишком яркого света. Новый ангар, ещё больше и просторней, находился за городом столицы, и сейчас шум в нём был просто невыносимый. Дроны сновали туда-сюда, мимо проносились части новых роботов, пахло машинным маслом и раскаленным металлом. Её комната находилась на втором этаже, и теперь Ванда могла видеть всё, что творится в цехе.  
  
-Позавтракай, — девушка вздрогнула, когда сквозь прутья перил пролезла металлическая рука и показалась голова Альтрона. Он протягивал ей яблоко.  
  
-Спасибо, — Ванда кивнула и приняла фрукт, но есть ей не хотелось.  
  
-Как спалось?  
  
-Нормально.  
  
-Опять мучили кошмары?  
  
Ванда неопределённо пожала плечами и вздохнула, подходя ближе. Альтрон внимательно смотрел на неё своими огромными красными глазами.  
  
-Сколько ещё тебе осталось?  
  
-Пару дней, не больше. Осталось сделать ещё роботов, по назначению использовать оставшийся вибраниум. Попытаться вновь отыскать регенератор. Радует хотя бы то, что и Мстители не смогли его найти. Наверно, течение унесло.  
  
Ванда снова кивнула и присела на корточки, чтобы удобнее было видеть Альтрона. Она протянула руку и коснулась его головы. Ей показалось, что робот вздрогнул.  
  
-Можно тебя спросить?  
  
-Угу.  
-А тебе не жаль их? Людей, — пояснила Ванда, когда Альтрон недоумённо взглянул на неё. — У каждого из них есть семьи, любимые люди, увлечения, мечты. Ты говорил, что мог бы дать им шанс. Но ведь человечество даже не знает, что ты готовишь. Неужели тебе не хочется предупредить их? Сказать, что они еще в состоянии измениться? У тебя нет такого желания?  
  
Альтрон перехватил её руку и легонько сжал запястье.  
  
-В прошлый раз тебе было всё равно, — заметил он.  
  
-Я просто много размышляла с тех пор, как… Пьетро ушел.  
  
-Тебе тяжело без него.  
  
-Мы всегда были вместе, редко расставались и сейчас… — Ванда подавила вздох и отвернулась, боясь, что робот увидит её слёзы.  
  
-Ты жалеешь, что осталось со мной? — поинтересовался Альтрон, и Ванда поёжилась от его пристального взгляда. Она покачала головой, хотя сомнения уже давно поселились в её душе. Она жалела, что так и не уговорила Пьетро остаться. Что с братом? Где он? В порядке ли?  
  
— Ты можешь… ты можешь немного повременить со своими планами? — жалобно попросила девушка. — До тех пор, пока Пьетро не вернётся. Я знаю, он придёт. Я чувствую. Альтрон, пожалуйста, хотя бы попробуй его отыскать. У тебя же есть доступ ко всем камерам слежения по всему свету. Вдруг он попадет в поле их зрения? Вдруг. Я просто не хочу, чтобы, когда ты уничтожил мир, Пьетро был со всеми этими людьми. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом.  
  
Альтрон ласково поправил девушке волосы и кивнул:  
  
-Я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю.  
  
Ванда всхлипнула и резко встала, отчего у неё закружилась голова и ей пришлось вцепиться в перила. Яблоко выскользнуло из рук и с грохотом покатилось по ступенькам вниз.  
  
-Я прогуляюсь? — тихо спросила Ванда, чувствуя, что больше не может находиться в этом месте и её просто тошнит от жуткого запаха металла.  
  
-Конечно. Только оденься потеплее, сегодня на улице холодно.  
  


***

  
  
На улице действительно было прохладно. Роясь в дорожной сумке в поисках кофты, Ванда обнаружила в потайном кармашке пачку сигарет. Тех самых, что спрятал Пьетро. Девушка прижала пачку к груди и выскользнула из ангара, едва сдерживая рвущийся из горла крик. Она долго плакала, сидя на холодной земле в одних полосатых гольфах, и шептала про себя:  
  
-Пьетро, миленький, пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя, вернись ко мне, прошу…  
  
Её мольбы сжигали воздух и дышать становилось невыносимо. Ванда обхватила плечи руками, дрожа то ли из-за промозглого ветра, то ли из-за отчаяния. Она представляла себе брата и то, как в его голове вспыхивала навязчивая мысль о том, что стоит вернуться. Немедленно. Она не знала, работает ли её сила на расстоянии, и от этого было ещё хуже.  
  
Ей уже не хотелось ничего делать: ни плакать, ни есть и ни спать. Она лишь прокручивала в голове образ брата и курила, курила, курила, устало наблюдая за тем, как сизый дым вырывается из её легких, как пламя на кончике сигареты вдруг внезапно ярко вспыхивает и её пальцы обугливаются. Вскрикнув, девушка отбросила сигарету и удивлённо уставилась на свои пальцы. Чёрный лак чуть потрескался на ногтях, но больше никаких повреждений не было.  
  
-Что это, чёрт возьми, было? — в ужасе подумала она, и оглянулась.  
  
Без кофты, которую она забыла надеть, было невыносимо холодно, но возвращаться Ванда не собиралась. Она сделал было шаг в сторону ангара и тут же отступила назад на два.  
  
А что если сбежать? Подальше от Альтрона и его глупой затеи? Поближе к Пьетро и родному теплу? Вот только куда?  
  
Ванда вздохнула и вернулась назад.  
  


***

  
  
-Зря ты заартачился разговаривать с Клинтом. Он намного добрее меня.  
  
Голос у Старка был серьёзный, твёрдый, непоколебимый. И такой ненавистный. Пьетро сжал кулаки и еле сдержался оттого, чтобы не вскочить с кровати. Нога всё ещё страшно болела, он не мог нормально ходить, не то что бегать. От любого движения бедро начинало ныть, и Пьетро с трудом переводил дыхание, стараясь не думать о боли. Две противоположные стены комнаты были стеклянными. Одно окно было c видом на город, тёмный и мрачный. Так, по крайней мере, казалось ночью, когда город был освещён фонарями, кричащими вывесками и сотней зажжённых окон в многоэтажках. С другой стороны стеклянной стены стоял Старк и криво усмехался.  
  
Пьетро ненавидел его всей душой, каждой клеточкой своего тела и знал, что сестра чувствует тоже самое. И их ненависть крепла и была раза в два больше, раза в два сильнее и страшнее.  
  
-Я уже заметил. Соколиный глаз подбил мне всего лишь ногу, а вы убили моих родителей и лишили меня с сестрой нормальной жизни.  
  
-Это было давно.  
  
-Словно такие раны со временем затягиваются, — прыснул Пьетро и разозлился, видя абсолютно непроницаемое лицо Старка.  
  
-Я уже давно не произвожу ракеты и не продаю их ни НАТО, ни уже тем более талибам.  
  
-Будто это вас оправдывает. Вы просто не хотите нести ответственность за все свои грехи. А надо бы. Как жаль, что вы не поняли это раньше. Иначе бы не погибло тысячи людей по всему миру благодаря вашему оружию.  
  
Превозмогая дикую боль, Пьетро поднялся с кровати и поковылял к стене.  
  
-Вы нажили на человеческом горе своё многомиллионное состояние, топча чьи-то жизни и улыбаясь в камеры.  
  
Старк молчал, желваки на его щеках ходили ходуном, и он не знал, что на это ответить.  
  
-Ты так и не сказал Клинту, где скрывается Альтрон и что было в регенераторе…  
  
-Вы разрушили наше будущее, растоптав наше детство и выкинув нас на улицу, словно ненужные вещи…  
  
-…мы должны найти Альтрона, и ты скажешь, где он, иначе я с тебя шкуру спущу!  
  
-…разорвав наши сердца и даже не раскаиваетесь в этом!  
  
-…миллиарды людей погибнут из-за сумасшедшего Альтрона и того, что ты и твоя глупая сестрёнка ему помогаете…  
  
-Миллиарды, — наконец выдохнул Пьетро, сквозь толстое стекло глядя своему врагу номер один прямо в глаза. — А как же те две жизни? Мои мама и папа? Как же они? — Пьетро почувствовал, как ком в горле мешает ему говорить. — Миллиарды важнее двух… Ну конечно же… Миллиарды сделают еще миллиарды, а две жизни оставили после себя всего двух несчастных… Всего две жизни против миллиардов.  
  
Пьетро выдохнул и вцепился пальцами в гладкое стекло, аккурат перед лицом Старка. Тот отшатнулся.  
  
-Я не за Альтрона. Больше. Я узнал, что он хочет уничтожить человечество и ушёл.  
  
-Так я тебе и поверил, гадёныш, — процедил Тони.  
  
-Мне плевать, верите вы или нет. Мне уже на всё плевать, — Пьетро обессиленно сполз по стене вниз и опустил голову.  
  
-Где Альтрон?  
  
-Если бы я знал…  
  
-Не ври мне!  
  
-Я и не вру, в отличие от вас, мистер Старк. Или как вас там? Железный человек. Надежда нации, и при этом разрушитель этих же надежд.  
  
-С тобой бессмысленно разговаривать.  
  
-Это с вами бессмысленно. Я семь лет мечтал о том, что убью вас. Я так жаждал этого, что совершенно не думал о том, что испытываете вы. Вы были для меня этаким холодным гигантом, врагом во плоти и вселенским злом. И я искренне не понимал, почему газеты пишут о вас нечто хорошее. Да, местами была грязь и мерзость, но порой вас будто хвалили, боготворили, поклонялись. Особенно после того, как вы стали Железным человеком. И вот, этот день, день Икс моей жизни наконец настал. А я не могу до вас добраться и вгрызться вам в горло зубами, но при этом я получил возможность взглянуть вам в глаза, — ядовито шептал Пьетро, буквально спиной ощущая, как Старк прожигает его взглядом. — Я впервые за это время подумал, что вы могли бы и раскаиваться в содеянном, но… В ваших глазах пустота… Ледяная пустошь, бездна. И ни грамма сочувствия, лишь ложь. Теперь я понимаю, почему Альтрон вас так ненавидит и так хочет уничтожить человечество. Это у него от вас, мистер Старк.  
  
-Тони, уйди, давай лучше я с ним поговорю.  
  
Пьетро обернулся, заметив, как Старк, мимоходом взглянув на него, обменивается парой слов с Капитаном Америка и уходит.  
  
-Привет.  
  
Пьетро отвернулся. У него не было сил ни разговаривать, ни тем более идти, и он остался сидеть, прислонившись затылком к стене.  
  
-Я слышал, что ты говорил Тони. Мне искренне жаль тебя и твою сестру. Но Старк изменился, поверь мне. Да, он был полным дерьмом раньше, но сейчас… Ты наверно думаешь, что я несу полную ересь, но это правда. Люди имеют свойство меняться…  
  
-Но только не он.  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и присел рядом.  
  
-Твоя жизнь была очень тяжёлой. Тебе пришлось многое пережить. Но не стоило зацикливаться только на Старке и ненависти к нему. Если я скажу, что ты должен был забыть всё, что с тобой произошло, то это неправда. Но и ограничивать свою жизнь этим не стоило.  
  
-К чему всё это? — поинтересовался Пьетро, оборвав Капитана на полуслове. — Пытаешься запудрить мне мозги, втереться в доверие и выпутать местоположение Альтрона? Зря стараешься — я не знаю, где он.  
  
Стив взлохматил свои волосы и кивнул.  
  
-Я просто хотел сказать, что я понимаю вас с сестрой. Я сам был добровольцем и согласился на эксперименты над своим телом, только чтобы исполнить свою мечту. Только в отличие от вас у меня была благая цель: я хотел помогать людям и избавить мир от геноцида и войн.  
  
Пьетро молчал, и Роджерс не решался нарушить тишину. Мерно тикали часы на стене, то гас, то вновь включался свет в чужих окнах в доме напротив.  
  
-Я сам хочу найти Альтрона, — прошептал Пьетро. — У него моя сестра.  
  
-Похищена?  
  
-Нет, сама осталась.  
  
-А ты?  
  
-Я ушел. Оставил её одну. Идиот. Надо было остаться. Она поддерживает его стремление уничтожить мир. А мне этого не понять. Мы страшно рассорились, и я ушёл. Она молила меня остаться, а я… — Пьетро покачал головой, сдерживая слёзы. — Я же старше, я должен её защищать.  
  
-Даже представления не имеешь, где они?  
  
-Нет.  
  
-А его дальнейшие планы тебе известны?  
  
-Нет.  
  
-А что было в регенераторе?  
  
-Его новое тело. Он хотел загрузить туда свой разум. Он не успел — вы помешали.  
  
-Мы так и не нашли этот ящик. Надеюсь, и Альтрон не нашёл. Иначе плохи наши дела.  
  
Стив поднялся на ноги.  
  
-Хочешь найти сестру?  
  
Пьетро кивнул.  
  
-Если я выпущу тебя, обещаешь помочь нам уничтожить Альтрона? Твои способности нам здорово пригодятся.  
  
Пьетро удивлённо взглянул на Капитана:  
  
-Ты доверяешь мне?  
  
-А у меня есть основания тебе не верить?  
  
-А как же Старк? Не боишься, что я грохну его?  
  
Роджерс задумчиво пожевал губу.  
  
-Я думал, вы с сестрой сделаете это вместе. Иначе она бы обиделась. Это ведь и её месть, правда? Ты ведь любишь её.  
  
-Ты странный. Тебя так послушать — ты нисколько не благородный рыцарь и борец за справедливость.  
  
-Я просто стараюсь рассуждать как ты.  
  
-Не думаешь, что я предам вас?  
  
-Ни капельки.  
  
-Уж так уверен?  
  
Стив кивнул и улыбнулся.  
  
-Но я вас всё равно ненавижу, — прошипел Пьетро, с трудом вставая на ноги.  
  
-На вкус и цвет, — пожал плечами Капитан.  
-У меня только условие.  
  
-Какое?  
  
-Дайте обезболивающее, нет сил терпеть эту адскую боль. И передай Соколиному глазу, что я ему не только уши надеру.  
  
-Сам передашь. Клинт обрадуется.  
  


***

  
  
Ноябрь, когда близнецам было по шестнадцать, вышел на удивление холодным и промозглым. Днем моросил дождь, ночью лужи подергивались коркой льда, а утром детишки со всего размаху колотили этот лёд ботинками.  
  
Воспитанники до последнего занимались физкультурой на улице, коченея от диких морозов и глотая холодный воздух. Ванда люто ненавидела учителя, постоянно пребывающего в состоянии похмелья и заставлявшего их мёрзнуть в минусовую температуру.  
  
Она остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, жалея, что занятия у мальчиков и у девочек были раздельными. Парни сейчас играли в футбол на поле, и Ванде невероятно хотелось присоединиться к брату, только чтобы быть рядом.  
  
-Правда, красавчик?  
  
Ванда кивнула и вдруг с подозрением уставилась на Сару, свою подругу.  
  
-Кто? — холодно поинтересовалась Ванда, готовая уже разразиться гневной тирадой.  
  
-Томаш Кравчик.  
  
Ванда удивлённо нахмурилась и взглянула на высокого подтянутого парня, легко и непринужденно бегающего по полю.  
  
-Не очень, — призналась девушка и скрестила руки на груди. Пьетро был в сто раз, нет, в тысячу, красивей.  
  
-А тебя он считает красавицей, — улыбнулась Сара и подмигнула подруге.  
  
-Кто?  
  
-Да ты что оглохла что ли? Томаш конечно!  
  
Ванда изогнула бровь и вновь взглянула на поле. Кравчик заметил её и помахал рукой, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
  
-Кому он это сказал? — забеспокоилась она, вдруг понимая, что если это услышал Пьетро, то он обязательно взбесится и набьёт Томашу морду. Они давние враги и никогда не упустят момент друг друга позлить.  
  
Сара пожала плечами.  
  
-Ты разве никогда не замечала, как Томаш на тебя смотрит? Вожделея, краснея, когда ты проходишь мимо. Неужели не видела?  
  
Ванда покачала головой. Она всё это время была поглощена Пьетро, и смысла обращать внимание на других мальчиков просто не было.  
  
-Ну ты даёшь. Смотри, вся жизнь так мимо пролетит. На твоём месте бы любая девчонка растаяла, а ты такая невозмутимая. Ты только взгляни на него, какой он статный и смелый…  
  
-Смелый избивать моего брата, — зло прошептала Ванда и удалилась, оставив Сару удивленно хлопать ресницами.  
  
И когда Томаш спустя пару дней подошел к ней на перемене и ласково с ней поздоровался, Ванда не испытала ничего, кроме презрения. Ей захотелось проучить самолюбивого ублюдка, и она еле сдержалась оттого, чтобы не нагрубить ему и страшно обрадовалась, что брата нет рядом. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Пьетро вновь ввязывался в драку.  
  
-Ты сегодня прекрасна.  
  
Ванда кивнула, сжав зубы. И чего это он к ней пристал?  
  
-В эту субботу дискотека в клубе, может пойдем вместе?  
  
-Во сколько?  
  
-В семь и до утра.  
  
-Нас не отпустят. В приюте строгий комендантский час.  
  
-Я улажу эту проблему. Можешь не беспокоиться.  
  
Томаш обаятельно улыбнулся, и Ванда почувствовала ненависть. Он избивал её брата с тех самых пор, как они сюда попали. Кравчик был старше и намного сильнее и ему всегда было плевать, что Пьетро был не в состоянии ему ответить. Пьетро старался изо всех сил, в ярости колотил его по спине и ушам, надеясь вывести противника из строя. В ход шли пустые бутылки, тарелки, доски, они мутузили друг друга до потери сознания, не обращая внимания на кровь и сломанные пальцы. Ванда была уверена: брат мог победить этого напыщенного индюка, если бы не дружки Кравчика, с удовольствием ему помогающих вершить «правосудие».  
  
-Нет, — резко бросила девушка, пытаясь протиснуться между Томашем и стеной.  
  
-Почему?  
  
-Ты мне не нравишься.  
  
-А ты мне даже очень.  
  
-Поздравляю.  
  
-Максимова!  
  
-Отвянь от меня.  
  
-Иначе что? Пожалуешься своему дурачку-брату, и он меня побьёт? — Томаш захохотал, и Ванда одарила его испепеляющим взглядом.  
  


***

  
  
-Кто первый начал?  
  
Пьетро пожевал губу и улыбнулся, будто бы прося сестру прекратить допрос. У него под глазом наливался огромный фиолетовый синяк, но больно почему-то не было.  
  
-Ну ты же сама понимаешь.  
  
-Как он меня бесит! Почему этот Кравчик не может оставить нас в покое? — рассердилась девушка и присела рядом с братом на скамейку. — Ему будто доставляет удовольствие бить тебя ногами. Ребра всё ещё болят? — заботливо поинтересовалась Ванда, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к груди брата, и Пьетро покачал головой.  
  
С тех пор, как девушка отказалась пойти с Томашем на вечеринку, он стал намного чаще задирать Пьетро, толкать его в коридорах и больно оттягивать уши. Брат реагировал импульсивно, сразу же кидался в драку, и хотя Ванда считала, что любой спор можно разрешить диалогом, тут-то она была полностью на стороне Пьетро. Такие мерзкие людишки как Томаш должны были получить своё. Жаль, что своё получал лишь брат.  
  
Ванда тихонько сжала ладонь Пьетро, стараясь не касаться его разбитых костяшек, и аккуратно на них подула.  
  
-Тебе холодно? — заботливо спросил он.  
  
Ванда покачала головой, поправляя лезущие в лицо волосы, и прижалась к брату, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Она часто дышала, выдыхая пар изо рта, и улыбалась таявшим на руках снежинкам.  
  
-Надо купить тебе джинсы, — заметил Пьетро, гладя сестру по голой коленке.  
  
Ванда пожала плечами и поцеловала брата в ноющее ухо.  
  
В голову ей пришла дикая и ужасающая мысль, но вслух она об этом, естественно, говорить не стала.  
  


***

  
  
Кравчик удивленно закурил. Сигареты у него были дешёвые, но крепкие. Ванда закашлялась от едкого дыма и отвернулась. Сердце бешено билось в груди, она знала, что предаёт брата и он ей этого никогда не простит.  
  
-Сама пришла?  
  
-Как видишь.  
  
-И?  
  
-Ладно, давай сразу к делу, — но Ванда растерянно медлила, не зная, с чего начать. Она чувствовала себя настоящей шлюхой и краснела при одной только мысли об этом.  
  
-Я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Томаш поперхнулся дымом и облизнул губы. Ванда испуганно взглянула ему в глаза. Если учитывать только внешность, то он был вполне себе симпатичен. Не во вкусе девушки, но вполне ничего. Ванда сделал шаг ближе и поняла, что это было лишним. От ужаса своих действий её чуть ли не тошнило.  
  
-Да, — не стал таиться Томаш. — Очень. Я был бы не против, если бы ты со мной встречалась.  
  
Ванда тяжело вздохнула. Ну вот, он первый об этом заговорил.  
  
-А ты бы со мной встречалась?  
  
Девушка удивилась. Разве такие юноши, как Кравчик, спрашивают об этом? Она думала, что они берут то, что им нравится грубо и силой, словно это было само собой разумеющимся.  
  
-Возможно, но при одном условии.  
  
Ванда побледнела, сердце уже зайцем скакало в горле, перед глазами вспыхивали звёзды.  
  
-Каком же? — казалось, Томаш удивился такому быстрому согласию. Эта девушка долго пудрила ему мозги и открыто давала понять, что она его терпеть не может.  
  
-Ты перестанешь бить, обзывать, задирать и оскорблять моего брата. Перестанешь вообще когда-либо с ним разговаривать и провоцировать, — твёрдо произнесла Ванда и облегченно вздохнула.  
  
Кравчик отбросил сигарету и встал, задумчиво доставая из кармана жвачку, чтобы перебить характерный запах.  
  
-Какая банальщина, — цокнул он.  
  
-Тебе ведь не сложно.  
  
Томаш хотел было сказать нечто обидное и колкое в адрес Пьетро, но сдержался и промолчал, вдруг мило улыбнувшись. И как такой человек как Кравчик может так ангельски выглядеть? Он же настоящий чёрт в человеческом обличье. Он коснулся её волос, и Ванда чуть ли не в голос зарыдала. Так мог делать только Пьетро. Она испуганно закусила губу: она даже боялась думать, что сделает брат, когда обо всём узнает. Гнев его будет ужасен, он же вообще тогда перестанет с ней разговаривать. Не сочтёт ли он это местью за ту историю с Еленой? Ванда едва сдержала в себе желание оттолкнуть Томаша и убежать.  
  


***

  
  
У Пьетро были такие глаза, когда Томаш подошёл к ней на одной из перемен и обнял, поцеловав в щеку. Ванда думала, что класс просто полыхнёт пламенем и все они сгорят словно спички от этого взгляда. У него был такой потрясённый вид, что девушка ощутила укол совести и чуть ли не заплакала, кидаясь ему на шею.  
  
Она знала, что Пьетро мог, не спрашивая, просто ударить подошедшего к ней парня, но тогда он был так шокирован тем, что это оказался его враг, что просто остался стоять посреди класса, глупо моргая.  
  
Ванда дико обрадовалась, что Томаш тогда ничего не сказал, он даже не кинул на Пьетро победоносного взгляда, лишь усмехнулся уголком губ. Весь день потом девчонки сплетничали и расспрашивали её что да как и что вообще происходит. Томаш улыбался и прижимал к себе Ванду сильнее, отчего у неё едва не начался нервный тик. Она так и не смогла в тот день поговорить с братом, он обиделся и отпросился из школы, сославшись на недомогание. Ванда чувствовала себя последней сукой.  
  
Пьетро был тогда таким одиноким, таким брошенным и растерянным, что девушка места себе не находила. Ей хотелось обнять его, попросить прощения и всё объяснить. Но прекрасно знала, что брат взбунтуется и скажет, что ему не нужна такого рода помощь. Что он лучше будет калекой, чем позволит сестре встречаться с каким-то уродом.  
  
Ванде удалось перед отбоем пробраться в комнату мальчиков, заметив, что все они сидят у телевизора и смотрят футбольный матч, а Пьетро отсутствовал. Она увидела, что брат лежит на своей кровати, отвернувшись лицом к стене и накрывшись одеялом. Помедлив, она присела на соседнюю кровать, но не знала, что и сказать.  
  
Томаш был ей невыносимо противен. От его прикосновений всё внутри сжималось от негодования, тогда как от прикосновений брата хотелось прыгать и кричать от радости. Томаш был нежен, но его нежность ни в какую не могла сравниться с тем, что дарил ей Пьетро. Брат был главным мужчиной её жизни, и этого никто не мог изменить.  
  
-Я всё конечно понимаю, но почему из тридцати мальчиков нашего приюта ты выбрала именно того, с кем я не в ладах?  
  
Ванда вздрогнула, услышав полный обиды голос, и вздохнула. Она положила свою руку на плечо брата, но тот скинул её.  
  
-Я… не знаю.  
  
-Он же придурок.  
  
-Это да.  
  
-Тогда почему?  
  
Пьетро резко развернулся, и Ванда отпрянула от неожиданности. Глаза у него были красные, он кажется плакал. Ванда пораженно заморгала: сколько она знала Пьетро, да всю жизнь, он никогда не плакал, по крайне мере, при ней. Сердце в ужасе защемило.  
  
-Я… — слова застряли в горле, и Ванда всхлипнула, вдруг падая на колени рядом с кроватью Пьетро и утыкаясь лицом ему в руки.  
  
Брат растерянно погладил её по голове и прилёг так, что их глаза были на одном уровне.  
  
-Ну и что ты рыдаешь? — и сколько боли и холода в голосе. Словно это говорил чужой человек, а не брат-близнец, вторая половинка, родное существо и любовь всей жизни.  
  
-Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Пьетро молчал, продолжая зарываться пальцами в её мягкие волосы, и его молчание убивало Ванду изнутри. И что было лучше: терпеть ненавистного Томаша ради того, чтобы брата больше не избивали и не мучали и знать, что он на тебя смертельно обижен, или быть рядом с Пьетро, когда его в очередной раз бы увезли в больницу с переломами? Для Ванды ответ был очевиден.  
  
-Если он тебе нравится — встречайся, — голос Пьетро был ледяным, но предательски дрожал. Он вновь отвернулся к стене, не желая видеть и слышать плачущую от раскаяния сестру, и Ванда жалобно заскулила.  
  
-Ты обиделся? — зачем она спрашивает, ответ ясен. Пьетро молчал.  
  
Ванда всхлипнула и вытерла слёзы, тяжко вздыхая. Ей хотелось крикнуть ему, что это всё только ради него, чтобы он понял, чем именно она жертвует, но сам процесс жертвоприношения показался ей таким нелепым, что она лишь поджала губу и встала с колен.  
  
-Ты правильно сказала тогда, что у каждого из нас будет семья и мы никогда не сможем быть вместе. То, что между нами происходит — это неправильно…  
  
Девушка зябко поёжилась:  
  
-Мы это обсуждали с тобой. Нам нет никакого дела до того, что думают другие люди. Ты говорил, что тебе плевать на мнение общественности. Говорил, что мы всегда будем вместе несмотря ни на что…  
  
-Ты сама всё разрушила, связавшись с этим козлом.  
  
Ванда задохнулась. Она прекрасно знала, как Пьетро ревнив, как бывает одержим идеей немедленно расправиться с тем, кто на неё просто не так взглянул, потому что считал, что каждый стремится заглянуть ей под юбку.  
  
-Я бы убил его, я и хочу это сделать, но кажется, ты и сама не против, когда он тебя… касается, — выпалил Пьетро, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Ванде показалось, что его спина содрогнулась, и не смогла сдержать слёз, стремглав выбежав из комнаты мальчиков. Как можно объяснить брату, что это всё ради него? Он же не поймёт.  
  


***

  
  
Томаш что-то увлечённо ей рассказывал, а Ванда буравила взглядом спину сидящего впереди Пьетро и мысленно приказывала ему простить её, дуру. Математичка что-то бурчала, мел противно скрипел на доске, в классе стоял мерный гул. Ванда сосредоточенно грызла карандаш, надеясь, что Томаш наконец-то заткнётся и уберет свою потную ладошку с её коленки.  
  
День был мерзкий, в классе стоял жуткий холод, с братом она уже не разговаривала два дня, а Кравчик приставал к ней с тупыми анекдотами. Радовало лишь то, что он вообще перестал обращать внимание на Пьетро, что, кстати его удивляло. Он-то думал, что Томаш начнёт задирать его ещё чаще и агрессивнее.  
  
Ванда заметила, как брат чуть склонил голову и скосил взгляд на неё, и сердце ёкнуло. Он одиноко сидел за партой, вертел в руках ручку и старательно делал вид, что слушает учителя.  
  
На перемене Ванда с трудом отделалась от Кравчика и задержала брата в коридоре. Тот молча попытался отодвинуть её, но девушка стояла насмерть.  
  
-Давай уже поговорим нормально, — прошипела она, и Пьетро закатил глаза.  
  
-Ну?  
  
-Баранки гну. Если я… ну как бы с ним… это ещё не значит, что я не хочу с тобой общаться. Я понимаю ты обиделся, — Ванда попыталась взять Пьетро за руку, но тот вырвал свою ладонь из её пальцев. — Но ты всё ещё мой брат…  
  
-Вот именно что брат! Я должен быть рядом, когда такой чмо, как Кравчик, тебя лапает, и бить его за это. А я тупо наблюдаю за этим и дико бешусь. Злюсь не на него, а на тебя! За то, что позволяешь. Однажды я не сдержусь и убью его.  
  
-Пьетро…  
  
-Отстань от меня, — он ужом проскользнул перед ней, и Ванда расстроенно побрела в следующий кабинет.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда склонила голову набок, стараясь не смотреть Томашу в глаза, и с увлечением разглядывала свои перчатки, бездумно ковыряя дырку на указательном пальце.  
  
-Ты сегодня особенно прекрасна, — заметил Кравчик, выдыхая на морозе облачко пара.  
  
От холода лицо его раскраснелось, уши горели, глаза блестели радостью. Ванда уже давно догадалась, что он неспроста приволок её после школы за дома. Здесь было тихо, никто не пялился и Томаш явно надеялся на их первый поцелуй.  
  
Он положил свои руки ей на талию, и Ванда испуганно вскинула голову. Кравчик её не обижал, для Ванды сюрпризом стало то, что он выполнял любой её каприз, но девушке в общем-то на него было плевать. Она не собиралась подминать его под себя, крутить им как ей вздумается и издеваться над ним. Он был ей безразличен. И целоваться с ним у Ванды не было никакого желания.  
  
-Я не хочу, — призналась она, кладя ему руки на грудь.  
  
Томаш удивленно заморгал и вздохнул.  
  
-Не нравлюсь, — заключил он.  
  
Ванда кивнула.  
  
-Ты сама согласилась.  
  
-Я знаю. Но пока слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы я… ну, ты в общем понял.  
  
-Пятый день встречаемся, — напомнил он ей.  
  
-Знаю.  
  
Томаш пожевал губу. Лицо его вдруг стало серьёзным, внезапно он схватил Ванду за запястье и больно сжал. Девушка охнула от неожиданности. Кравчик подошёл ближе и их глаза встретились. Она видела его решительность и вдруг ощутила себя маленькой ***дцатилетней девочкой, которую чуть не трахнул какой-то байкер за гаражами. Их носы столкнулись и Томаш опустил взгляд на её дёргающиеся в страхе губы.  
  
-Не хочу, — повторила Ванда, пытаясь отцепить от себя Кравчика.  
  
-Эй!  
  
Ванда мало что успела понять тогда. Удары Пьетро были обрывистыми, он швырял Томаша в снег и лупил со всей дури так, что, казалось, трещал даже воздух. И хоть девушка прекрасно помнила тот день, когда Пьетро в порыве гнева избил дальнобойщика, она никогда бы не подумала, что Пьетро может повторить свой подвиг. Кравчик лишь слабо сопротивлялся, ползая по асфальту, слепо вскидывая кулаки и получая болезненные удары в ребра.  
  
-Пьетро, хватит, остановись. Ещё покалечишь его! — опомнилась Ванда, подскакивая к брату и хватая его за плечи.  
  
Брат резко выдохнул, стирая с лица грязь, у него было такое выражение, словно он раз сто наступил на чьё-то дерьмо. Такую ненависть Ванде ещё не приходилось видеть во взгляде Пьетро.  
  
-Ещё раз к ней подойдешь — я тебе шею сломаю, — пообещал брат и сплюнул. — Понял?  
  
-Ну, мы это ещё посмотрим, — Томаш отполз на безопасное расстояние, он плохо видел: из разбитого лба кровь стекала прямо на глаза.  
  
-Пойдём, — Ванда ухватила Пьетро за рукав и потащила за угол. — Ну же!  
  
-Сама приползёшь, — крикнул ей след Кравчик, и девушка с великим трудом удалось удержать брата на месте.  
  
Когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Пьетро наконец выпутался из крепкой сестринской хватки. Они свернули в сторону центра и молча шли, угнетенно рассматривая валящий хлопьями снег. Пьетро выхватил школьную сумку Ванды из её рук и закинул себе на плечо.  
  
-Чтоб я ещё раз тебя рядом с ним увидел…  
  
Девушка вздохнула. Милый братец, ты не понимаешь, что всё испортил. Теперь тебя Томаш просто со свету сживёт.  
  
-С какого перепуга ты вообще обратила на него внимание? Какого, мля, Ванда?! — Пьетро остановился и посмотрел на сестру тяжёлым взглядом. Девушка потупила взор, почувствовав себя неуютно. — Меня позлить решила, отомстить? Ну что ж, поздравляю, у тебя это хорошо получилось. Да, ты прекрасный манипулятор.  
  
Пьетро двинулся дальше так быстро, что Ванде пришлось за ним бежать.  
  
-Нет, я не хотела над тобой издеваться.  
  
-Да? А что за хрень тогда была всю эту неделю?  
  
Девушка вздохнула, понимая, что Томаш такой подлянки ей уже не простит и больше нет смысла скрывать всё от брата. Тем более за эти дни Кравчик так ей надоел, что лучше было повеситься, чем общаться с ним дальше.  
  
-Он тебя бил.  
  
Пьетро заскрежетал зубами. Снег на его чёрных как смоль волосах напоминал серебро.  
  
-Мне больно было наблюдать за тем, как тебя постоянно избивают и задирают на заднем дворе. Мне не хотелось больше видеть твои синяки.  
  
Пьетро внезапно остановился, и Ванда уткнулась носом ему в спину.  
  
-И ты решила продать себя? — ядовито поинтересовался он, и девушка похолодела, виновато опустив руки.  
  
-Не совсем, хотя в общем-то смысл ясен. Я ему нравилась, и он согласился к тебе больше не приставать, если я…  
  
-Ой, дура!  
  
-Что сразу дура, а? — обиделась Ванда, смешно выпятив нижнюю губу.  
  
-Дура потому что, — буркнул брат. — И как такая идиотская идея пришла тебе в голову?  
  
-Я хотела помочь, — голос дрожал, и Ванда сама не заметила, как вдруг перешла на визг и заплакала. Пьетро растерялся.  
  
-Это мужские разборки, тебе не надо было вообще вмешиваться. Я понимаю, ты хотела, как лучше, считая, что таким образом ты мне помогаешь. Но, во-первых, ты меня жутко разозлила. А во-вторых, Кравчик теперь будет думать, что я прячусь за женской юбкой!  
  
-Прости меня, пожалуйста…  
  
-Чёрт! Я-то думал, что любовь зла — полюбишь и козла. Думал, что ты вообще свихнулась, раз тебе вдруг стал так нравится Кравчик, а ты вот как, оказывается…  
  
Ванда отвернулась, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из горла рыдания, чтобы проходящие мимо люди не смотрели на неё так осуждающе. Ишь, ревёт тут.  
  
-Тебе повезло, что я заметил, как он утягивает тебя за школу. Ой, как, сестрица, повезло. Я так взбеленился, когда увидел, как он лезет к тебе целоваться! — Пьетро пнул какой-то камешек с дороги и резко топнул. Лицо его было злым и несчастным. — Я в жизни так не бесился!  
  
Ванда испуганно отпрянула, когда Пьетро подошел ближе и схватил её пальцами за подбородок, аккуратно приподнимая и заставляя смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
-Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то урод лез языком тебе в рот. Кроме меня.  
  
Последние слова током пронзили девушку, и она удивлённо заморгала, видя, как лицо Пьетро заполняет предательская краска. Он смущенно отпустил её, но Ванда не дала ему отойти.  
  
-Ты ни с кем не целовалась. Я просто не могу представить, как кто-то забирает у тебя твой первый поцелуй. Как он остаётся в твоей памяти и в твоём сердце светлым пятном, как потом спустя годы ты вспоминаешь его, как касаешься своих губ, в надежде вспомнить, каково это было… Я не могу, меня ослепляет ревность и чувство собственничества. Ты должна быть моей, как бы эгоистично это не звучало. Ты моя, — повторил Пьетро жестче, заставляя Ванду трепетать от этих слов. — Я обливаюсь потом и прихожу в ужас, когда думаю о том, кто будет твоей первой любовью, твоим первым мужчиной, отцом твоих детей, и, черт, это невыносимо больно. Словно заживо вытаскивают сердце из груди.  
  
-Тебе уже повезло, — прошептала Ванда. — Ты уже моя первая любовь.  
  
-Это не то…  
  
-Если ты так не хочешь, чтобы мой первый поцелуй принадлежат кому-то ещё, то… — Ванда задохнулась от этой мысли.  
  
Пьетро никогда ещё не целовал её в губы. Он целовал ей щёки, лоб, подбородок, нос, шею, руки, колени, бедра, лопатки, ключицы, но не губы…  
  
-Я бы хотел, чтобы твой первый поцелуй принадлежал мне, — твёрдо произнес он. — И чтобы мой первый поцелуй принадлежал тебе. Чтобы мы были ещё целее, ещё единее, чтобы…  
  
-… чтобы поняли друг друга и ощутили нашу связь ещё сильнее.  
  
Пьетро кивнул, подходя ближе, опуская свою руку ей на шею, позволяя ей удобно выгнуться ему навстречу. Ванда издала смешок, прочувствовав всю важность момента, и резко притянула к себе брата, отчего тот присел на скамейку рядом с ней.  
  
Их первый поцелуй был неуклюжим, но таким страстным, что кровь стыла в жилах, и было нечем дышать. Ванда впервые касалась губ брата и это чувство было просто непередаваемо, словно наконец-то познал все тайны вселенной, словно добрался до всех её уголков, словно увидел, как рождается мир. А как он её целовал! Нежно, будто боясь причинить боль, но при этом кусал так, что губы потом долго болью отзывались об этом. А потом они смотрели друг друга в глаза, чувствуя такой прилив сил, что никакой мороз сурового ноября и никакой Томаш Кравчик не были им страшны. Они были выше всего этого.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда в ужасе наблюдала за тем, как пламя охватывает стены комнаты и пожирает пол, как красные жуки ползут по кровати и лезут ей на руки.  
  
Проснулась она от дикого жара и пронзительно закричала, когда увидела, что вся комната горит. Едва выпутавшись из простыни, она бросилась вон, споткнулась и покатилась по лестнице вниз, крича, что цех горит. Альтрон схватил её за плечи, и Ванда вскрикнула: металлические пальцы холодом обожгли ей кожу.  
  
-Там ничего нет, — тихо произнес робот, и девушка подняла глаза на свою комнату.  
  
Ни намека на пламя, ни дыма, лишь выбитая под корень дверь. Ванда задохнулась, с трудом глотая воздух, и, спотыкаясь, вернулась к кровати. Как только Альтрон обеспокоенно сообщил ей о том, что у неё жар и ей нужно поспать, он приварил дверь обратно и ушел. Пламя тут же вернулось, Ванда вжалась в кровать и зажмурилась.  
  
Она не слышала треска огня, не чувствовала запаха дыма, не задыхалась от вони, и когда вновь открыла глаза, поняла, что пламя было не огненно-рыжим, а красным. Алым. Таким, как молнии, которые она выпускала из пальцев. Словно она сама сотворила этот пожар. Она коснулась стены, не ощутив жара и видя, что огонь не пожирает её руку. Но она ведь видит это! И жуков она тоже видит. Неужели из-за тоски по брату, она перестала контролировать свою силу и теперь её обуревают галлюцинации?  
  
Ванда часто задышала, покосившись на случайно выбитое в панике окно, из которого задувал ветер, и укуталась в одеяло, стараясь не думать о мерзких жуках, оккупировавших её кровать.  
  
-Пьетро, — слабым голосом позвала она. — Вернись ко мне, прошу. Мне страшно. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Я не могу без тебя, Пьетро…

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Я обещал тебе, что Старк сполна хлебнет за все свои грехи,  
И обещал тебе, что я сотру его с лица земли.  
_

  
  
-Есть! Открывайте шампанское! — торжественно крикнул Старк и вздохнул, когда все недоумённо на него покосились. — Я написал программу, которая активируется, когда Альтрон входит в военную базу данных США или каких-то других стран. Вообще, я даже удивлен, что программа сработала. Она писалась в жуткой спешке…  
  
-Ближе к делу. Где Альтрон? — нетерпеливо перебил его Пьетро и, Старк метнул в него свирепый взгляд.  
  
-Хватит! — гаркнул Капитан, заметив, что Старк и Пьетро не собираются перестать играть в игру под названием «Кто кого сожжёт взглядом раньше».  
  
-Это подарок судьбы, что программа сработала. Или она была просто написана гением. Сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит, — устало заключил он и потёр глаза, стараясь не обращать внимание на буравившего его взглядом Пьетро.  
  
Мутант его напрягал, и находиться с ним в одном помещении Тони жутко не хотелось. И он безумно злился на Роджерса, что тот его выпустил. Радовало лишь то, что Беннер и Клинт разделяли его мнение.  
  
-Тони…  
  
-Вы, Капитан, нетерпеливы словно девка на танцах! Радиус нахождения Альтрона накрывает всю Восточную Европу. Каков шанс того, что он находится именно в Соковии?  
  
Сердце Пьетро волнительно затрепетало.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда с трудом оторвала голову от слишком горячей подушки и еле заставила себя сесть на кровати. Ей было ужасно плохо, она почти не спала, а озноб был такой сильный, что у неё зуб на зуб не попадал. Она медленно, словно во сне, опустила правую ногу на холодный, продуваемый ветром пол, и зашипела, когда стопу пронзила дрожь. Стены продолжали мерно полыхать, но Ванда уже не обращала внимание. Свет от неощутимого огня освещал комнату даже тёмной ночью.  
  
Девушка привстала с кровати и натянула первый попавшийся в руки свитер, одновременно нашаривая ногой ботинки. Как же одновременно холодно и жарко. Голова невыносимо болела, во рту будто кошки нассали.  
  
Ванда пригладила растрёпанные волосы, стараясь придать себе как можно более приличный вид, и вышла из комнаты. В цехе было пустынно, парочка роботов окружили Альтрона, тот высокой горой возвышался над ними. Заметив девушку, он подошел к перилам и склонил голову, изучая её. Ванда поёжилась.  
  
-Плохо выглядишь, — заметил Альтрон.  
  
У Ванды не было сил даже на то, чтобы кивнуть.  
  
-Синяки под глазами с каждым днём становятся всё больше и темнее. Ты вообще спишь? А ешь? Скоро кожа до кости останутся. У тебя жар, ты вся горишь, — просканировав её тепловизором, сообщил робот.  
  
Ванда опёрлась бедром о перила, потому что руки, спрятанные в кармане свитера доставать не хотелось, и осмотрела ангар.  
  
-Куда-то собираешься?  
  
-В город.  
  
-Надолго?  
  
-На весь вечер.  
  
-Можно с тобой?  
  
Альтрон покачал головой.  
  
-Ты слишком слаба.  
  
-Я не хочу оставаться одна, — прошептала Ванда, боясь смотреть на дверь позади себя, за которой бушевал созданный ею огонь.  
  
-Тебе там будет скучно.  
  
-Всё равно.  
  
-Ванда.  
  
-Ммм?  
  
-Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Альтрон накрыл её плечо рукой и почувствовал, как она трясется. — Ты стала сама не своя с тех пор, как твой брат покинул нас. Ты мне как дочь, как бы глупо это не звучало. Мне страшно за тебя.  
  
«А мне-то как за себя страшно».  
  
-Я всё равно хочу пойти с тобой.  
  
-Ты предана мне, — с какой-то грустной улыбкой заключил Альтрон.  
  
«Я ради тебя поссорилась с братом». От мыслей про Пьетро хотелось выть.  
  
У Ванды закружилась голова, и она встала поудобнее, чтобы не грохнуться с лестницы во второй раз.  
  
-Можно мне пойти с тобой?  
  
Альтрон задумчиво моргнул своими красными глазами.  
  
-Ну, хорошо, — сдался он. — Только сначала поешь.  
  
Завтрак, который Альтрон притащил ей, Ванда даже не стала разворачивать. От одного запаха горячих сэндвичей её затошнило, и она просто выкинула всё в мусорку. Кофе она не любила, но всё же выпила, и теперь мучилась противным послевкусием во рту и тяжестью в желудке.  
  
Пока она ехала в грузовике, сидя на пассажирском кресле рядом с Альтроном, огонь преследовал её по пятам. Она видела его еще на выходе из ангара: пламя переметнулось из разбитого окна сразу на улицу, прожгло траву и начало лизать ей ботинки. Оно всю дорогу шло за ней, и Ванда вздохнула с облегчением лишь тогда, когда села в машину и захлопнула за собой дверь. Но радость её была недолгой: она видела огонь в зеркале заднего вида, и сейчас старательно пялилась в лобовое стекло, дико нервничая и грызя ногти.  
  
Альтрон заметил её панику и ободряюще сжал колено. Ванда была так поглощена собственными переживаниями, что этого не заметила. Не заметила и того, как легковой автомобиль сзади взвизгнул шинами и бензобак взорвался. Не заметила, как алое пламя весело сплясало на капоте покорёженной машины и вновь побежало за своей хозяйкой. Не заметила, как пальцы в карманах пронзило током и свитер загорелся.  
  
Лишь когда грузовик остановился у старой заброшенной церкви, Ванда учуяла запах палённой шерсти и недоумённо взглянула на дырки в своей кофте.  
  
Церковь была разрушена ещё при обстреле, кажется, за неделю до того, как ракета Старка попала к ним в дом. Ванда знала, что и этот храм был разрушен благодаря стараниям американского мерзавца. Девушка оглядела пыльный пол, осколки распятий и деревянные доски, высокие потолки со стёртыми от времени рисунками и, вздохнув, прижалась лбом к ледяной колонне. Она старалась изо всех сил крепиться.  
  
Ванда, подперев щеку, устало наблюдала за тем, как Альтрон возится с какой-то огромной металлической штукой, и легонько шевелила пальцами, ощущая, как энергия рвётся наружу. Такое она чувствовала в самый первый день, когда только обрела силу.  
  
Сначала их с Пьетро разлучили. Его направили к мальчикам, её к девочкам. Их долго обследовали врачи, брали анализы, изучали. Ванда смутно помнила, что было в перерывах между исследованиями, зато хорошо запомнила тот самый день.  
  
Им нельзя было в то утро ничего есть и пить, и Ванда мучилась от голода, надеясь, что никто не услышит бурчание в её желудке. Её посадили на кушетку и наставили какой-то скипетр, горевший пронзительным голубым светом. Она забеспокоилась и в тот момент ей так захотелось взять Пьетро за руку, чтобы он её успокоил. В душе должно было быть предвкушение и восторг оттого, что она станет обладательницей каких-нибудь сверхспособностей, но она ничего не ощущала. Лишь голод.  
  
Её резко ослепила вспышка, и пару секунда она была дезориентирована. Когда глаза привыкли к освещению, она заметила, как врачи испытующе на неё смотрят, будто чего-то ожидая. Ванда в панике оглядела себя, боясь, что у неё вырос хвост или кожа покрылась чешуей, но всё было в относительном порядке. Её попросили встать, пройтись, нагнуться, присесть, повертеться, сказать что-нибудь, помычать, крикнуть, спеть, попрыгать, поскакать на месте, задрать руку вверх, топнуть ногой, почесаться, сесть на шпагат, сделать мостик, выставить перед собой руки, побегать, сделать колесо, перескочить через козла, пройти сквозь стену, зажмуриться. Ванда молча выполнила всё, что от неё требуется, но, видимо, не то, что от неё ожидали. Врачи разочарованно отправили её к себе в комнату. Она с удовольствием поела, терпеливо ответила на все вопросы девчонок, потому что Ванда была первой девочкой, которую отправили на сам эксперимент. Они смотрели на неё как на диковинку, щупали, словно надеясь, что она внезапно трансформируется или исчезнет, а она сама ощущала некий прилив сил. Наверное, потому что в последние дни жутко переживала из-за всех этих опытов.  
  
Пьетро тогда обнимал её, забравшись с ногами на подоконник где-то в лабиринтах коридора, и Ванда слушала, как бьётся его сердце. Над ним должны были провести эксперимент завтра, и он волновался, хотя вслух об этом не говорил. Ей хотелось поваляться вместе в кровати, но она жила в общей комнате с девчонками, и водить туда Пьетро было себе дороже.  
  
Она взяла его тёплую руку в свою, сосчитала линии на ладони, сложила из его пальцев кукиш, и вдруг в голове пронеслось:  
  
 _У неё мамины руки_  
  
Ванда удивленно нахмурилась и огляделась. Пьетро, закрыв глаза, прислонился к окну и, казалось дремал.  
  
 _Как же страшно. Что со мной завтра будет? А вдруг случится что-то плохое? Нет, нельзя об этом думать_  
  
-Пьетро?  
  
Брат сонно открыл глаза и взглянул на неё. Ванда растерянно повела плечом.  
  
-Нет, ничего.  
  
 _Вот сестра не боялась, хотя за день до этого её страшно колотило, и она плакала. Как мне нравится стирать слёзы с её щек и как больно оттого, что она плачет. Её слёзы всегда будут ассоциироваться у меня с тем днём, когда погибли родители_  
  
Ванда вскочила, словно ошпаренная, выпутываясь из рук брата.  
  
-Ты чего?  
  
Девушка сглотнула и коснулась своего виска, где шумела кровь.  
  
-Загадай любое число. От нуля до миллиона.  
  
Пьетро усмехнулся и кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
 _Три тысячи шестьсот пять_  
-Три тысячи шестьсот пять.  
  
Пьетро удивленно вскинул бровь.  
  
-И что ты пытаешься мне доказать? Что между близнецами существует телепатическая связь?  
  
-Нет. Давай еще. Чтобы число было сложное.  
  
-Ну ладно, — нахмурился брат.  
  
 _Пятьсот девяносто восемь тысяч семьсот двадцать два_  
  
-Пятьсот девяносто восемь тысяч семьсот двадцать два.  
  
Пьетро шокированно открыл рот. Ванда покачала головой, будто пытаясь осмыслить, что только что произошло. Она, не объясняя, кинулась по коридору в жилое крыло, и брату ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.  
  
Ванда останавливала всех, кто проходил мимо, и просила загадать любое число из всех возможных.  
  
 _Минус пять корень из ста восьми  
  
Логарифм шести по основанию тысяча  
  
Синус пять пи десятых  
  
Мои родители умерли, и тётя отдала меня на опыты  
  
Эта девчонка сумасшедшая  
  
Её брат просто душечка  
  
Мне надо почистить зубы, кажется, у меня пародонтоз  
  
Интересно, если проглотить жвачку, она застрянет в кишечнике?_  
  
Ванда, ликуя, носилась по коридорам, подпрыгивая от счастья, таща Пьетро за рукав и чувствуя, как колет пальцы, как из них вылетают молнии, как мир перед глазами становится ярче, светлее, интереснее. Она висла на Пьетро, хохоча ему в шею, проводя дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами по коже, и тот, смеясь, говорил, что она бьёт его током.  
  
Штрукер во все глаза следил за ней, у него даже монокль из глаза выпал. Ванда с трепетом сообщила ему, что может забраться в разум любого человека. И когда он попросил рассказать про него, мигом выпалила все его тайны и секреты, которые он тщательно оберегал: и пьющего отца-садиста, постоянно избивавшего мать и его самого; брата, который рано ушёл из дома, забив отца до смерти; и мать, тихоню, вынужденную прокормить его и ещё двух младших сестёр; и то, как он сам начал работать в десять лет. И первую любовь, которая бросила его сразу же после выпускного, и то, как он тогда напился с горя и пытался спрыгнуть с моста…  
  
Штрукер остановил её, и она в первый и в последний раз увидела в его глазах слёзы и страх. Больше она в голову ему не забиралась.  
  


***

  
  
-Ты исповедаться пришёл?  
  
-Что-то нет. На это не хватит жизни.  
  
-Твоей-то да.  
  
Ванда попыталась было подняться на ноги, но не смогла и ей пришлось выползти из колонны. Она увидела Железного человека и Альтрона, который отчаянно прятал за спиной какую-то штуку из вибраниума. Кажется, она была очень ему дорога.  
  
Девушка во все глаза глядела на одетого в броню Тони Старка и так ненавидела, всем сердцем, всей душой, каждой клеточкой своего истощенного тела. Убить бы его прямо здесь и сейчас, разломать его железные доспехи, схватить за горло, размазать по стене, но прежде — заставить его страдать так же, как страдала она с братом, обливаясь страхом, глядя на его чертову ракету, прилетевшую к ним в дом.  
  
Ванда ощутила невероятный прилив сил и из рук стремительно вырвался шар. Она увидела, как Старк ударился об стену и Альтрон, благодарно на неё посмотрев, схватил своё устройство и взлетел. Ванда поднялась на ноги, шатаясь от переполнявшей её энергии, подошла к Железному человеку. Реактор на его груди мигнул.  
  
-О, ведьма, приветик… — договорить он не успел.  
  
Ванда в ярости сорвала с его лица шлем, пальцы на руках изогнулись, она чувствовала каждый нерв, каждый сустав, каждое сухожилие на руках, ладонь горела. Она видела, как от ужаса глаза её врага номер один расширяются: она видела своё отражение в них, она горела. Она была объята пламенем и чувствовала запах своей горящей плоти и волос, но всё её внимание было сосредоточено на Старке.  
  
-Боитесь, — удовлетворенно прошептала она и удивилась тому, как хрипло прозвучал её голос. — Я чую ваш страх, он такой вязкий и липкий. Он висит в воздухе, и я могу его потрогать голыми руками. Молчите?  
  
Старк попытался было встать, но Ванда сжала пальцы и мужчина, охнув, осел на пол. Костюм отказывался слушаться. Ни одно оружие не работало. Пятница молчала. Тони попытался было что-то сказать, но почувствовал, как горло сковал страх, нет, чья-то рука, он замычал, понимая, что ему не хватает воздуха, но рот не открывался. Он запаниковал.  
  
Перед глазами вспыхнул Стив, лежащий ничком на бетонных плитах, его бледное, местами даже синюшное лицо было на удивление умиротворенным. Из уголка рта стекала ниточка багровой крови. Тони с трудом сглотнул и сделал шаг вперед, под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Старк в ужасе отошел, поняв, что наступил на лук Бартона. Сам он лежал чуть поодаль, нашпигованный собственными стрелами, словно ёж. Тони оглянулся, руки у него тряслись и холодок пробежал по коже, когда он заметил в углу Наташу. Точнее узнал её по форме. От неё ничего не осталось, разве что нижняя половина тела. Старк подавил в себе тошноту и отвернулся, на глазах выступили слёзы. Он взглянул на собственные руки и не смог сдержать вскрика: они по локоть были в крови. И мысль, монотонно прокручивающаяся в голосе, словно её кто-то нашептывал со стороны:  
  
 _Смотри. Ты виноват, ты. Твоих рук дело, твоих. Ты создал Альтрона, из-за тебя погибли твои единственные в этом мире друзья. Из-за тебя погибла команда и ни в чем не повинные люди. Именно твои руки всегда будут в крови…_  
  
Старк схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как внутри страшно давит, что-то шевелится.  
  
Тони закричал, когда Ванда с силой сжала собственные пальцы в кулак и костюм Железного человека прогнулся на груди, буквально вдавливая реактор вовнутрь. Что-то мерзко хрустнуло, и Старк обернулся, вдруг оказавшись в светлой просторной комнате.  
  
Кровать, двухъярусная, деревянная, красивая. Фотообои с изображением леса, зелёного-зелёного, словно чистый изумруд. И речка. Куча игрушек, разбросанных по комнате, стопка разноцветных комиксов, книжек про космические путешествия. Люстра в виде Сатурна. Старк подошел к письменному столу, где в хаотичном порядке лежали школьные учебники. Из-за двери доносился детский смех. И вдруг уши пронзил звук сирены, такой громкий и страшный, что мгновенно похолодело внутри. Тони растерянно закружил по комнате и остановился, широко раскрыв глаза: прямо посередине лежала ракета. Достаточно большая, массивная, чёрная и с яркой надписью: Старк. Тони прижался к стене, не понимая, как она тут оказалась, среди осколков битого стекла, ошметков стен и той самой люстры. Мужчина взглянул вверх и обомлел. Огромная дыра зияла в потолке, он даже видел кусочек голубого неба над головой.  
  
От сирены, уже давно стихшей, всё ещё гудели уши, но он услышал детский плач. Недоуменно повертел головой, не понимая, откуда он доносится, и заметил под кроватью движение. Нагнулся, стараясь близко не подходить к ракете, и увидел девочку, маленькую, с белым от рассыпавшейся штукатурки лицом. На щеках остались дорожки слёз. Она хныкала, сжимая ручки в кулачки и в глазах был такой ужас и страх, что Тони стало не по себе. Он увидел, как чьи-то руки обнимают девочку.  
  
Старк пошатнулся, не в силах смотреть в уже далеко не детские глаза, и кинулся прочь из комнаты.  
  
-Ты видишь? Вот так всё и было, — хрипло прошептала Ванда, и Тони узнал в ней ту самую девочку. — Раскаиваешься? Осознаешь хоть что-нибудь? Собираешься ли извиняться?  
  
Тони закашлялся, было трудно дышать, кажется, ему сломали рёбра. Боль была такой сильной, что темнело в глазах.  
  
-Молчишь, — грустно заключила девушка, и железная броня на ноге с треском стала гнуться.  
  
Старк заорал, чувствуя, как нога неестественно выгибается в сторону.  
  
-Прекрати!  
  
Уголки губ Ванды дёрнулись.  
  
-Тоже самое говорила и я, когда перед моими глазами маячила твоя ракета.  
  
-Прости, прости! — зашептал Старк, пытаясь судорожно выпрямить неслушавшуюся ногу.  
  
Ванда смотрела на Тони и понимала, что уже ничего к нему не чувствует. Он был в её власти, она миллионы раз прокручивала в голове вопросы, которые станет ему задавать, но сейчас они будто выветрились. Она не хотела с ним разговаривать. Она показала ему самый страшный момент своей жизни, но даже это не впечатлило такого черствого человека, как Старк. Он кричал и плакал от нестерпимой боли в сломанных конечностях, но не испытывал раскаяния. Ванда разочарованно отступила.  
  
Пальцы в последний раз сложились в диковинную фигуру, на кончиках вспыхнуло красное пламя. Она видела, как Тони в ужасе смотрит на её руки и пытается сделать хоть шаг, хоть одно движение в сторону.  
  
Стены ходили ходуном, потолок трясся так, словно его бомбили. Колонны кренились в сторону, падали, поднимая за собой клубы пыли, бетон шел трещинами.  
Ванда устало прикрыла глаза, понимая, что больше не может плакать. Мычание Старка не вызывало в ней ничего, кроме отвращения. Она обещала, что он умрёт — значит, он умрёт. И никакой щенячий испуганный взгляд не даст ему и шанса. Ванда вскинула руки, ощущая, как сила рвётся из неё больным потоком, как вдруг её схватили за локоть. Она недоуменно повернулась и увидела Пьетро. На мгновение она застыла, удивленно хлопая ресницами. В душу закралось подозрение, что это галлюцинация. Но разве от галлюцинации так болит сердце?  
  
-Ванда, сестрица, остановись, — он подошел ближе, нагнулся почти к самому уху, шепча родным голосом родные слова. Волосы на затылке зашевелились.  
  
Он аккуратно взял её ладонь в свои руки, не обращая внимание на молнии, змеями извивающиеся на её пальцах.  
  
-Но… разве. Он должен умереть. Расплатиться за все свои грехи.  
  
-Церковь рушится. Сейчас обвалится потолок и нас всех завалит.  
  
-Так уходи.  
  
-Опять прогоняешь? — печально улыбнулся Пьетро, касаясь другой руки.  
  
-Ты бросил меня.  
  
Лицо Пьетро потемнело.  
  
-Прости меня, — он уткнулся лбом ей в плечо. — Прости меня за это. Я виноват. Давай уйдем, брось его.  
  
-Мы обещали, что отомстим. Он обязан умереть.  
  
-Мы не вправе никого убивать, не вправе вершить правосудие.  
  
Ванда зло уставилась на брата:  
  
-А раньше ты об этом молчал.  
  
-Я многое осознал. Не зря же я ушел, узнав, что Альтрон хочет уничтожить мир. Я не хочу ничьих смертей, я не хочу убивать. Давай не будем превращаться в самого Старка.  
  
-Но он должен расплатиться за то, что с нами сделал! — в отчаянии крикнула Ванда.  
  
-Он расплатится. Потом. Не сейчас. Давай уйдем, стены храма не выдержат твоей силы.  
  
Ванда задохнулась от возмущения. Вон Старк перед ней, избитый, беспомощный. Она мечтала стереть его в порошок всю свою сознательную жизнь. Она должна…  
  
-Этот жук тебя не достоин. Сохрани свою душу чистой, не пачкай себя, не бери грех на душу.  
  
Девушка сжала руки, чувствуя, как силы покидают её. Она заплакала, утопая в объятиях вернувшегося брата, понимая, что цель её жизни куда-то испарилась и в жизни стало пусто. Она вцепилась пальцами в куртку брата, в глазах стремительно темнело, сила всё ещё бурлила где-то внутри, но так быстро угасала, словно пожар, неделю полыхавший в её теле, стал потихоньку отступать.  
  
Последнее, что она увидела — это испуганные глаза Старка, на которого свалился потолок.  
  


***

  
  
Половое размножение было относительно скучной темой на биологии, но когда учительница наконец перешла от объяснений к показу фильмов, класс оживился. Все смущенно похихикивали, глядя на спаривающихся тигров, и с жаром обсуждали увиденное.  
  
Учительница пустила по классу коробку с презервативами, приговаривая:  
  
-В этом ничего постыдного нет. Берите сейчас, чтобы не жалеть потом. Так вы избежите нежелательной беременности и ЗППП…  
  
Томаш Кравчик, гогоча, отобрал коробку у Маттеуша и высыпал содержимое на парту.  
  
-Куда тебе столько? — удавилась биологичка.  
  
-Может, я альфа-самец и куча гандонов мне необходима?  
  
Класс засмеялся, Пьетро закатил глаза, с силой сжимая коленку сестры. Он безотчетно пялился в экран, уже давно не следя за сюжетом и откровенно зевая. Пальцами он выводил на коже сестры узоры, порой забираясь под её юбку и поглаживая бедро. Ванда иногда скидывала его руку, когда кто-то начинал на них пялится или учительница проходила мимо.  
  
Прозвенел звонок и класс издал протяжный разочарованный вой. Когда биологичка выключила экран, все вздохнули и стали медленно выползать из кабинета, пытаясь незаметно стащить у Кравчика резинки.  
  
-Максимова, останься, пожалуйста, на пару минут.  
  
Ванда выпятила нижнюю губу и Пьетро кивнул, показывая, что будет ждать сестру в коридоре. Девушка нехотя подошла к учительскому столу.  
  
-Сядь.  
  
Ванда, недоумевая, подчинилась.  
  
-Я заметила сегодня, да, впрочем, не только я и не только сегодня, что… — женщина внимательно взглянула на свою ученицу, и девушка нахмурилась. Ей уже не нравился этот разговор. — Какие у тебя отношения с братом?  
  
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
-Я понимаю, вы близнецы. У вас нет никого ближе друг друга и… — преподаватель замялась. — Но разве стоит позволять Пьетро так вольно себя трогать?  
  
Ванда изогнула бровь и покраснела.  
  
-Другие учителя говорят, что вы оба довольно-таки раскрепощены между собой, ничего не стесняетесь. Ты закидываешь ноги на колени Пьетро, он обнимает тебя за талию, вы держитесь за руки…  
  
-Это самые нормальные отношения брата и сестры, — холодно заявила Ванда и встала. — И вас это не касается.  
  
-Меня должно касаться всё, что выходит за рамки приличия. Мне известно, что вы оба не раз сбегали из приюта и шлялись по притонам… Твой брат мужчина, у него шалят гормоны. Он смотрит на любую женщину как на… объект сексуального влечения.  
  
-Хотите сказать, что Пьетро хочет меня трахнуть? — в ужасе прошептала Ванда. — Вы в своём уме? Что вы несёте?  
  
-Ваши взаимоотношения вызывают вопросы среди школьных учителей. То, что вы делаете, противоречит морали…  
  
-Это вас не касается, — процедила девушка, не намеренная и дальше слушать всю эту грязь, опрокив стул, она вылетела из кабинета. Дверь хлопнула сильнее, чем ей бы хотелось.  
  
Разъяренная, она пронеслась мимо Пьетро и, забыв взять куртку из раздевалки, выскочила из школы, гневно раздувая ноздри. Кажется, биология с треском вылетела из списка её любимых предметов.  
  
Пьетро возмущенно сопел, слушая сестру, когда они возвращались в приют, и дико злился, пиная сугробы.  
  
-Если уж и она заметила, то и другие подавно. Надо быть осторожными, — заметила Ванда, задумчиво глядя на небо.  
  
-Это наша жизнь, мы в праве сами решать, как и с кем нам встречаться!  
  
-Только вот такая связь вызывает жесткий батхёрт у людей. У них начинает подгорать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы нас обсуждали и тыкали пальцем, называя уродами.  
  
-Не будут, — пообещал Пьетро, сжимая её ладонь и целуя в висок.  
  
Всё, что когда-либо обещал её брат либо не сбывалось, либо он сам нарушал обещание.  
  
Воспитатели стали странно на них коситься и постоянно приглядывать за близнецами, и Ванда страшно страдала, не имея возможности без последствия просто так прикоснуться к брату, прижаться к нему плечом, слегка задеть его бедром, поцеловать в лоб или просто взъерошить волосы. Любое прикосновение или не так брошенный взгляд расценивался, как отклонение от нормы, и с Вандой проводили профилактические беседы, на которых она яростно пыталась доказать, что её отношения с братом жутко искажают и трактуют по-своему. С Пьетро таких бесед не было, и Ванда бесилась ещё больше. Будто она была инициатором всего этого и соблазняла брата.  
  
По приюту пошли нелепые слухи, обильно сдобренные сплетнями и грязью. Мальчишки стали обходить девушку стороной, хихикая и бросая вслед оскорбления. Пьетро бил их всех за это, но от слухов это не спасало, обсуждения становились ещё жарче, ещё заковыристее.  
  
-Он трахает родную сестру.  
  
-Это она его склонила к грехопадению, она ведьма.  
  
-Бедная девочка, попала под влияние старшего брата-извращенца. Вот так вот и вырастают маньяки и серийные убийцы.  
  
-Вот почему они сбегали из детдома так часто.  
  
Любое объятие становилось объектом дискуссий. Ванда старалась не обращать на это внимание, но с каждым днём было всё труднее и труднее. С ней перестали общаться девочки, они выгнали её с места за обеденным столом, срывали простыни с её кровати и заливали матрас водой. Пьетро едва сдерживался, когда мальчишки при нём же начинали обсуждать прелести его сестры и прямо в лоб спрашивали о том, хороша ли она в постели. У него так и чесались кулаки до мяса избить этих уродов.  
  
Однажды, когда девочки заметили, что брат и сестра, спрятавшись за углом магазина вообще на другом конце города, милуются, никого не видя, подкараулили Ванду за школой и оттащили за волосы на детскую площадку. Девушка отпиралась, кричала, плевалась слюной и царапалась, пытаясь вырваться. Её окружили воспитанники приюта, называя шлюхой и подстилкой. Она, плача, видела, что учителя наблюдают за ними в окно, но вмешиваться они не спешили. Пьетро расталкивал парней и кричал, что убьёт их всех, если они тронут Ванду. Одноклассники смеялись, обзывали их отбросами общества, искренне ненавидя и кидая в них острые камни. Они били их по спинам, ногам, голове, оставляя после себя страшные синяки по всему телу. Пьетро старался прикрывать сестру, получая за неё всё больше шишек и увечий, обнимал её, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы хоть какой-то камешек или снежок попал ей в лицо или за шиворот.  
  
Они тогда сбежали из приюта. На этот раз навсегда, без права вернуться, зализывая собственные раны.  
  
Они потом подожгли гараж учительницы по биологии в отместку за то, что она растрезвонила об их связи на всю школу и детдом. Глядя на бушевавшее пламя, Пьетро держал сестру за руку и знал, что больше никогда не отпустит. Не в этой жизни.  
  


***

  
  
-Хватит, выбирайся. Вода давно уже остыла.  
  
Пьетро схватил с полки махровое полотенце и расправил его, подходя к ванне. Ванда обхватила колени руками, прижимая их груди, вставать она явно не собиралась. Брат вздохнул и присел рядом.  
  
-Ты чего? Я же рядом. Всё позади. Успокойся, — голос его был тихим, успокаивающим. — Стены всё ещё горят?  
  
Ванда помотала головой и вздрогнула, когда Пьетро убрал с её спины мокрые спутанные волосы. По коже пробежали мурашки от его прикосновений.  
  
-Пойдем. Замёрзнешь ведь. Я принёс завтрак. Точнее, уже обед, но думаю, тебе всё равно.  
  
Девушка провела рукой по поверхности воды, подушечки пальцев были сморщенные, неприятные на ощупь. Её слегка колотило, вода в ванной была холодной и плечи уже давно замерзли. Близнецы немножко помолчали.  
  
-Ванда, прости меня. Слышишь? За то, что ушёл, разозлился и оставил тебя одну, без защиты. Я же поклялся быть всегда рядом, а обещания не сдержал. Прости меня за то, что причинил тебе боль, что заставил страдать и плакать. Прости, что довёл тебя до такого состояния, — голос Пьетро дрожал, он крепко сжал голое плечо сестры, целуя выпирающую косточку.  
  
-Это ты меня прости, дуру, что не ушла с тобой сразу же. Бросила, подвела, расстроила…  
  
-Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
  
-Виновата. Теперь Альтрон…  
  
-Давай не будем о нём, пожалуйста. Пусть Мстители с ним разбираются. У нас теперь с ним нет ничего общего. Ведь так?  
  
Ванда подумала и кивнула, повернувшись к Пьетро.  
  
-Где мы?  
  
-В башне Старка.  
  
-Как он? — Ванда закусила губу. — Я сильно его покалечила?  
  
-Ну… Он в больнице. У него сломаны рёбра и нога. А так, кажется, он в норме.  
  
-Я его чуть не убила. Пьетро, — она повернулась, отнимая колени от груди, и обхватила лицо брата руками. Пьетро изо всех сил старался не смотреть на грудь сестры. — Я хотела это сделать. Я жаждала этого, мне было необходимо видеть его муки, знать, что он расплатился за всё, что он сделал… Я могла убить его, но ты мне помешал.  
  
-Мы это уже обсуждали.  
  
-Мы годами строили планы по его убийству. И ты так просто от этого отказался? — Ванда взглянула брату в глаза, и он тяжко вздохнул. — Мы ради этого пошли на эксперименты. Позволили делать с собой всё, что им нужно было. И что мы получили взамен?  
  
Пьетро облизнул губы и отвел взгляд:  
  
-Забудем об этом. Уедем куда-нибудь, начнем новую жизнь, с чистого листа.  
  
-А что с нами будет? Как мы будем жить? На что и где? Будем ли вместе? А если люди узнают про нас и опять забьют камнями?  
  
-Я не допущу, — Пьетро сжал мокрую ладонь Ванды и поцеловал пальчики.  
  
На глазах у неё выступили слёзы:  
  
-Я так испугалась за тебя. Я не знала, где ты и жив ли. Я сутками плакала по тебе, сила во мне была так огромна, что рвалась наружу и…  
  
Пьетро притянул её к себе, гладя по мокрым волосам и дрожащей спине, шепча что-то на ушко и целуя в висок. Он хотел было пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, но решил промолчать, боясь, что его обещание не сбудется. Ванда прижалась ближе, оставляя на его футболке мокрые разводы, и Пьетро вытащил сестру из ванной, придерживая её за талию. Он накрыл её полотенцем, досуха вытер, смотря ей прямо в глаза, накинул на плечи халат, выжал длинные волосы и отнес в комнату. Когда он хотел было выйти оттуда, чтобы дать сестре возможность одеться, она схватила его за руку и повалила рядом с собой на кровать.  
  
-Ты всегда смущался, когда я переодевалась прямо при тебе или ходила после душа в одном полотенце.  
  
Пьетро стыдливо скосил глаза, когда халат сполз и обнажилось не только плечо, но и грудь девушки. Ванда специально не стала его поправлять, лишь внимательно сверлила брата взглядом.  
  
-Мы спим в одной кровати. Чего стесняться?  
  
Девушка аккуратно заставила Пьетро повернуться к ней, взгляд его невольно скользнул по её фигуре и задержался на высокой груди.  
-Мы едины. Когда мы вместе, мы одна личность. Мы просто одна душа, разделенная надвое и обитающая в разных телах. Мы должны слиться, — Ванда прижалась лбом ко лбу брата и прикрыла глаза. Пьетро коснулся кожи на её бедре, и девушка вздрогнула.  
  
-Я люблю тебя.  
  
Брат поцеловал её, скользя руками по девичьему телу, по нежной коже, задевая запретные места, которых он раньше не касался. Он целовал её страстно, боясь прерваться, сжимал её плечи так, будто боялся, что сестра растворится в воздухе или передумает. Пьетро помнил, как мальчишки в приюте хвастались друг перед другом, что они бьют девчонок и оставляют на их коже синяки, чтобы они знали, кому принадлежат. Чтобы смотрели на отметины и вспоминали их. И Пьетро тоже хотелось оставлять на коже Ванды отметки, хотя потребности в этом не было: сестра знала, чья она, сестра никогда его не забывала. Тем более, что брат боялся причинять ей боль: она и так настрадалась в жизни, так зачем ещё и бить её.  
  
Ванда вцепилась в Пьетро, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, залезая на его колени, обхватывая его голову руками. Они стремились слиться в друг друге, стать одним человеком, рассыпаться на осколки и вновь сойтись. И движение его в ней были размеренными, хаотичными, быстрыми и медленными, словно он терял контроль, а потом начинал сдерживать себя и вновь терял. Губы её были столь сладкими, что их хотелось целовать. Губы же его были столь красными, что хотелось их касаться и касаться. Ему было больно двигаться: рана на бедре всё ещё саднила, ей же было больно лежать на спине — розоватая от ожогов кожа неприятно тёрлась о простыни.  
Ванда теперь была его, она принадлежала ему, он был её первым мужчиной, она была его первой женщиной. И в переплетении ног и пальце их рук было что-то обыденное, словно так и должно быть. Словно они не нарушают запрет, а делают что-то естественное, нормальное.  
  
Ванда кричала под ним, выгибалась, вздыхала, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечи, Пьетро же разводил её колени шире, целуя в ключицу, касаясь рёбер, чтобы услышать, как бьётся сердце. И яркой киноварной вспышкой пронеслось удовольствие. Они одно целое. Они слились.  
  


***

  
  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Ванда вздрогнула и отвлеклась от созерцания гигантского аквариума с пираньями посреди комнаты.  
  
-Нормально. Спасибо, что спросил.  
  
Стив, оглянувшись, подошел ближе.  
  
-Надеюсь, твоего брата здесь нет.  
  
-Да, — девушка улыбнулась, — он иногда бывает вспыльчивым.  
  
-Иногда? Да когда я просто прикоснулся к твоему плечу, он оттолкнул меня так, что я чуть в стену не впечатался. Он смотрел так, будто хотел убить меня. У него слишком гипертрофированное чувство собственничества, — заключил Капитан, и Ванда с любопытством взглянула на него.  
  
-Тебя это уязвило, — заметила она, и Стив покраснел. — Он просто меня защищает. Его нельзя обвинять в этом. Пьетро боится меня потерять.  
  
Роджерс кивнул. Они немного помолчали, наблюдая за мирно плавающими рыбами.  
  
-Если бы я предложил вам с братом присоединиться к Мстителям…  
  
-Нет.  
  
Стив опешил от такого резкого ответа.  
  
-Но…  
  
-Нет. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего со Старком, с Мстителями, со всем, что с вами связано. Не хочу.  
  
-Ты сохранила Старку жизнь.  
  
-Это было в первый и последний раз.  
  
-Ваши с братом способности нам пригодятся…  
  
-Я сказала нет! — Ванда в ярости взглянула на Стива и собиралась было сказать что-нибудь колкое, но в дверях застыла Наташа.  
  
Ванда поспешила убраться, но агент её задержала:  
  
-Альтрон. Он поднял в небо целый регион Соковии и собирается сбросить его вниз.  
  
-Собрать всех вместе, — приказал Стив, и Наташа обратилась к Ванде:  
  
-Пойдешь с нами?  
  


***

  
  
-Сколько часов назад здание обвалилось?  
  
Наташа задумчиво почесала подбородок.  
  
-Спасательные работы ведутся уже третий час. Не знаю, может около четырех часов назад. Близнецы ещё могут быть живы. Воздух наверняка там всё ещё остаётся.  
  
-Не могут, — покачал головой Бартон. — Я видел, как Пьетро схватил Ванду и кинул её на пол, закрывая сестру своим телом. Бетонная плита упала прямо на них. Я клянусь. Я собирался было подбежать ближе, я даже увидел чью-то торчащую ногу. Они погибли. После такого удара невозможно выжить.  
  
-Всё равно стоит продолжить поиски. Там всё ещё могут находится другие люди.  
  
-То место, где предположительно завалило близнецов, уже давно расчищено, но тел мы не нашли, — сообщил Капитан.  
  
-Ищите дальше. Фьюри сказал, чтоб без них мы не возвращались. Надо хотя бы их по-человечески похоронить. Если бы не они, то кто знает, что было бы. Они помогли нам. Переступили через себя и были на одной с нами стороне. Бог знает, каких трудов им это стоило.  
  
-Они погибли как герои. Благодаря им мы победили Альтрона и теперь он не угрожает человечеству.  
  


***

  
  
Тони Старк внимательно прочитал каждое имя, выбитое на длинной мемориальной доске, под которой горели сотни свечей и лежали цветы. Он нашёл имена Ванды и Пьетро Максимофф почти в самом конце плиты и с трудом, держась за трость, присел. Он коснулся углублений, букв и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
-Дети, простите меня.  
  
Осенний ветер трепал волосы, забирался под пальто, но Старк ещё долго сидел у плиты, шепча извинения и надеясь, что хотя бы после смерти близнецы его простят. Простят за то, что он сделал с их жизнью. Как жаль, что он не нашел в себе сил сказать им это в глаза.  
  


***

  
  
-Почему именно Испания? Почему ты всегда меня игнорируешь и забиваешь на мои желания? Почему мы всегда оказываемся там, где хочешь побывать именно ты?  
  
-Может быть потому, что только я из нас двоих умею быстро бегать?

 


End file.
